


Mission Mclennon

by Llamaonfire



Series: Mission Mclennon [1]
Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: 50's, 60's, AU, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Ship, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Journey of a Fangirl trying to save her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to tell me what you thing in the comments!

”All I wish is to go back. Back when there were only swings, twists, and shouts. Back to a time of rock and roll.” She said and let her voice echo around the room as her head rested lightly on her pillow and sleep slowly took her away.

“Get up darling! You’re gonna be late for school!” Her mum screamed from downstairs in a unfamiliar heavy British accent.

She was awakened at once by a weird feeling that something was not right. Opening her eyes, she looked around seeing at her previously very high tech room was now simple and quite “vintage” looking. Small desk with a bunch of books, record player, Elvis posters and no computer.

“Darling you better get going yer gonna be late.” said her dad, opening the door and letting her two dogs in. He looked different, he was not bald or fat like before instead he had hair and a mustache!

“Yeah… I’ll… I’ll be right down.” she said, confused.

“Alright darling but don’t take too long, ey?” he said smiling. “Come on darlings.” her dad said, calling the dogs down stairs with him and closing the door. Even the dogs were different, she knew they were the same dogs but they looked completely different.

She had never been so confused in her life! What was happening? Since when did her dad get a makeover and her mum get an accent?! “Just a dream.” she told herself as she got her uniform on (even though it also was different) and styled her hair into it’s trademark ‘Bewitched Flip’ with bangs. She went down the stairs of the different looking, older-styled house and soon was met by her mum that now instead of her long, straight, blond hair had a very curly, 50’s pin up hair do in her natural hair color. Even her mum’s outfit had changed into a flowery dress.

“Oh good god I was just gonna go up to call you again, what’s taking you so long today? Come on! chop, chop!” Again, the heavy accent was very much present, only making Roxie get even more confused.

“I’ll just grab an apple and be on my way mum.” she said with a smile, grabbing her bookbag and an apple. “By the way … what year is it?” she asked, thinking of how highly unlikely it would be for her mother to reply with any answer besides 2013.

“Ya daft child, it’s 1956 of course.” her mum laughed out. Roxie eyed her mum curiously, chuckling nervously, then went out the door. “Okay Roxie, this is a dream. Yeah...a dream. This is a dream.” she repeated to herself over and over. “All just a dream.” Just as those words left her lips for the fifth time she soon noticed that she wasn’t in her neighborhood anymore. Or even her city. She slowly kept walking and soon reached a familiar place.”This… it can’t be…. could it?” She looked around the place, a school, old looking and packed full of people. Although she knew she’d never been to this school, she had a feeling that she had seen this school before...somewhere...“Fuck it” she finally told herself as she made her way through all the other students to the main office of the school. “Excuse me, I’m new and kind of lost. Could somebody help me out?” she asked the secretary.

“Oh sure honey, what’s your name?” the woman asked as she grabbed a bunch of notice papers.

“Roxie. Roxie Heart, ma’am.” Roxie responded with a polite, closed mouth smile.

“How lovely. Jolly good Roxie, here are your papers and your schedule” the lady smiled.  
“Thank you miss…?”

“Ms. Hudson” completed the lady. Roxie smiled once again, nodded, and walked away “Alright where do I have to be?” she asked herself looking down at the schedule. “English, oh great”, she groaned and made her way to class room 234, where the schedule said her class was to be. She walked in, sat down and began looking through her bag, being that there were still a few minutes till class began. “Fuck where’s my iPod?” she groaned but soon was interrupted by a weirdly familiar, sexy voice.

“You’re new here.” said the low voice, she looked up and soon her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. “I’m John, John Lennon” said the boy. It was all too much for poor Roxie to take in.

She blacked out.

“Ugh where the fuck am I?” Roxie moaned as he rubbed her head.

“Hell. Naw, jus’ kiddin. We’re in school.” said John with a grin helping her sit up. Roxie quickly woke up and widened her eyes.

“You! How? When? ...what?!” she asked, bewildered. John laughed and helped her sit on her chair again.

“Well, I’m here because well..it’s school. It’s second of September, 1956. You just passed out when I told you my name was John lennon. I mean, I know I’m great, but I’ve never made a bird faint or anythin’!” John explained with a hint of sarcasm at the end, the corners of his lips curling slightly.

”This can’t be true… can it?” she looked around, still confused. After a little while, the teacher walked in, and John had an idea.

“Come on,follow my lead” said John. Roxie stood up and got completely lost in her own world of trying to figure out how teddy boy John Winston Lennon was in front of her. John took her out of the class and walked her out to the garden in the back of the school.

“Wait where the hell am I now?” she asked looking around the quite beautiful and hidden garden.

“Hm, you got lost there ey? In yer thought, I mean.” John commented sitting down under a tree and taking out a ciggie. “Ciggie?” He offered her.

“No, I don’t smoke but. Where are we?”, she asked looking down at John.

“You don’t smoke?” John asked, surprised. Everyone smoked, everyone!

“Focus! Where. Are. We?!”, she asked again clapping her hands for emphasis.

“The back garden, darling” John said in that sexy low voice of his, making Roxie melt to the ground, sitting next to john. “Back garden..?” she said completely taken hostage by john’s sexy charms. John laughed a little at her and smiled “Yeah, it’s lovely here and with the excuse that I was taking you to the nurse, we were able to get away from that bleeding class.”

“Oh”, she said calming down a bit. “So it’s really 1956? Liverpool 1956?” she asked again looked over at John

“mm hm yeah” John nodded

“and you are John Winston Lennon?” she asked tilting her head in confusion.

“The one and only baby.” John said with a cocky grin before he put out his ciggie.

“Right...” she said lifting a brow and biting her lip. She sat back and began going into a deep thinking state. After about 5 minutes of Roxie being very quiet and looking straight ahead, John sat up and looked at her. “Hello?….. Roxie?…… darling?” she didn’t respond to anything till John snapped his fingers.

She shook her head and looked over at john “What?”

“What were you doing? You were out for 20 minutes or something” John asked looking at Roxie’s hair. He noticed it had dark blonde roots, but she had done a bunch of red and ginger highlights making it look flaming orange in the low afternoon sun. “Thinking, when I think I turn off from the world.” she said normally.

John looked at her for a bit and laughed. “You sure are a funny bird. Don’t smoke, ginger, says fuck..”

“Ginger?” she chuckled ”No, no i’m blond but a painted my hair red to look like ginger.” she explained with a smile.

John widened his eyes ” Why?” Roxie then remembered that back in 2013 it was normal to paint your hair different colours, but in 1956 it was very weird. Everyone wanted to be blond.  
“Because I wanted to.” Roxie lied. In all actuality, it was to look more like John’s own mum, whom Roxie was a big fan of. “Why? ...does it look weird? Because it’s a little fucking late now.” she said with a little laugh.

John smiled a little and laughed looking down. “It looks good, a bit like me mum, ya know?”  
Roxie’s eyes lit up a bit and she looked over at him ” Really?!…umm I mean... she must be really bleeding beautiful.” John chuckled and looked at roxie ”You wanna meet her?”

“How? We have class...We can’t just up and leave! And what if they come search for us? What the fuck are we-” Roxie said smiling a little. ”Oh for fucks sake come on!” John impatiently cut Roxie off. ”John for fucks sake not now!” Roxie said, slightly aggravated at John as he practically dragged her to his mum’s.

“Come on! My mum is great! You’ll love her, I just know it.” John kept babbling on about how well Roxie and Julia would get along, smiling ear to ear the whole way to Julia’s home.

“Fine but let’s be quick, I don’t want to fuck up anybody’s day.” Roxie whispered as they got to the doorway. John knocked and soon, before he could even begin respond to Roxie, the door swung open and a voice of pure excitement squealed, “My angel is back!” The thin, breathtakingly beautiful, redheaded woman hugged John tight. John hugged her back, chuckling. “You just saw me this morning, mum.” his voice was a little be higher toned, awkward and a bit childlike, different from the sexy low tone Roxie heard before.

“Yeah”, she responded, “but it feels like an eternity to my little heart!” Julia beamed at John, kissing his nose; her attention was caught by a sneeze that did not belong to herself or John. Julia glanced around John, only to find Roxie blushing in her place behind him. Julia smiled warmly, “Now who’s this, John?” John grabbed Roxie’s arm, pulled her so she was standing beside him, and smiled at his mother. “This is Roxie” John said, putting his hand on her shoulder, which made Roxie a blush slightly brighter. “She’s new around here. She’s pretty gear...for a bird.” John teasingly nudged Roxie. Julia laughed softly,

“Oh, is she now?” Julia asked, looking at Roxie, waiting for her to speak. But all Roxie did, or could do, was stand there looking up at Julia, still awe-struck. It was all too much! John was touching her shoulder and Julia Lennon was standing right in front of her!! Julia just chuckled and looked to John, “Quiet one, ey?” Julia giggled and rolled her eyes as she said, “Well...any friend of Johnny’s is definitely a friend of mine! You both can come on in if you’d like!”

They went into Julia’s place and sat down. Julia, being Julia, had made vanilla cakes for the weekend, knowing that John would stop by. She served them along with a cup of delicious strawberry tea. When Julia was done with serving everything she sat down across from John and Roxie.

“So Roxie, you like rock and roll?” asked Julia, trying to hide her smile until Roxie gave her answer. Roxie just stared at her, thoughts like ‘Julia Lennon is saying my name! I am talking to John’s mum...in her house...with John sitting next to me!! Oh. My. GOD. I could die happily right now! I can’t believe Julia is talking to me! Oh shit..! Julia’s talking to me! Speak Roxie speak!’She shook her head and spoke.

“Oh yeah! Elvis, Chuck, Buddy..everyone, ma’am.”Julia raised a brow, noticing how John’s eyes widened as Roxie spoke. “Do ya?! That’s great! Wanna listen to some?”

Roxie smiled and blushed as she noticed that she had Julia’s AND John’s undivided attention.“Sure!” Roxie answered, hoping her voice wouldn’t show how unbelievably on edge she was. Julia put her tea down and walked over to the record player, soon the King’s golden voice filled the room, making Roxie smile wide. “I love this one!”

“Me too!” Julia squealed, then she started dancing along with the song. Roxie smiled and Julia grinned. She eagerly encouraged Roxie, “Come on! Join me dear!” Roxie hurriedly got up and joined Julia as they moved their hips and twisted to the rhythm. Roxie was distracted by dancing with Julia that she didn’t even notice that John was still sitting behind her on the couch, watching her with wide eyes. ‘Never in all my life have I seen such a fucking gear bird before. She is shy, funny, smart, witty and sexy all at once!’ John thought.

“Come on Johnny boy!! Join us!” shouted Julia just as “don’t be cruel” started playing. ”Come on John, don’t be cruel?” Roxie asked making a puppy dog face. John rolled his eyes but got up, joining them in their silly dancing.

The morning went by quickly. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Even though Julia insisted they ate there, John thought it was best that him and Roxie ate elsewhere, being that Julia was expecting “Bobby” for lunch (John hated him).

“So what did ya think?” asked John excitedly as they made their way across town to Matthew Street. “Think of what?” Roxie responded looking up at John, being that she was about half a foot shorter than him.

“Me mum” John restated, looking back down at her making their eyes meet.  
Roxie’s heart jumped a little as John’s perfect chocolate eyes meet hers. She shakily responded,“S-she’s very gear.”

“Yeah she is.” John responded, looking forward again. Roxie felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she remembered that in about a year or two John was to loose his mum to a drunk driver. “Ey Johnny! How about we forget lunch and go off to strawberry fields?” asked Roxie, wanting to make John and herself forget about his mum for a bit. Roxie knew how much John loved his mum, she knew from all the interviews she had watched on youtube. Roxie knew that Julia was always on John’s mind; that even when Julia wasn’t dead she still made John confused and sad somehow.

“You know about strawberry fields?” John asked, stopping in his tracks, being rather shocked that someone else knew about that place that he held near and dear to his heart.“Umm..” Roxie had to think quick on her feet, “I saw it on my way home one day and I thought it was beautiful and a good place to… ya know… think and stuff.” Shit! Roxie totally forgot that nobody but John was supposed to be the only one that knew of Strawberry Fields.

John could not believe it, not only was she funny,sexy and gear but she was smart and a thinker! “Let’s go then.” he said smiling.

“Come on!” she said with a smile, grabbing John’s hand and pulling him along with her as they started to run.“Why are we fucking running?” John shouted as he tried to keep up with the surprisingly fast little bird.“It’s more fun this way!” Roxie shouted as she smiled back at John and kept running. They ran and ran till they eventually got to strawberry fields and found a perfect little spot under a very big tree with a lot of shade.

“Ah hell, I’m all sweaty” John complained as he took off his blazer and loosened his tie.

“Oh, did I mess up yer pretty little hair?” Roxie teased John, sticking her tongue out at him.

“You little..” John growled playfully as he tackled Roxie to the ground. Roxie let out a sound of surprise as she fell back, causing them to land right on top of each other, their faces only an inch apart. Roxie swallowed hard, feeling as if her heart was about to burst out of her ribcage.

They stared at each other with such an intensity, they held eye contact for what felt like an eternity, both of their bodies feeling a rush of electricity with every passing second. John had only just met her! But she was so...so...foxie. He was completely infatuated with her; and Roxie had always dreamt of knowing how John’s lips felt on her own, but somehow, she felt a great guilt. If she made John fall for her, he would never be Paul’s. Roxie wanted nothing more than to reach up, grab John’s tie, and pull him down into what would surely be the best kiss of her entire life. But..that’s what she wanted. Roxie needed to focus on what John NEEDED. And what John needed was Paul! What was she going to do?!

“John..” Roxie said in a breathy gasp.

“Roxie please, I don’t even know why I’m asking you this but.. please let me kiss you. I know we’ve just met but you are so different, so strange but in such a wonderful way!” John confessed, the most truthful look in his eyes. Fuck why did he have to have such beautiful eyes?! Roxie was using all her strength and willpower to not kiss John Winston Lennon. So instead of kissing him, she sat up quickly. “John I have to confess something.”

John felt somewhat rejected, but he nodded at her to proceed anyway. ”John...I know you will fucking laugh in my face when I tell you...so I’m just gonna fucking say it.” Roxie took a breath. “I’m from the future, John. I was just a normal girl from 2013! Then one night after having a horrible shitty day, I wished that I was in the 50’s. Now here I am. I have no fucking clue how, but here I am.”

John was emotionless for a minute, then he stood up. “I understand” John said lowly as he turned his back and started walking from Roxie. Roxie groaned and quickly ran to him. “John please! Please just fucking believe me!” John suddenly turned around and glared down at her, his eyes slightly red and watery. He yelled at Roxie, “You could’ve just said you didn’t fancy me. You didn’t have to drag it out with that bullshit lie of yours!”, his voice quivering.

Roxie felt a stab in her heart. She looked up at John and cupped his cheeks, gently saying, “John that’s the thing. I love you more than you could possibly imagine...but I know what happens to you in the future John!”

“Oh like fucking what?” John growled, really pissed off by this point.

“I know you will eventually be in a band called The Beatles. I know that you are gonna become one of the most important men in musical history, I know that you have a little book called the Daily Howl! I know that your named is John Winston Lennon, born on the 9th of October, 1940. I know your dad and your mum left you, and that your aunt, Mimi Smith, raised you. I also know that even though your mother wasn’t the best mother she could’ve been, you are still very confused when it comes to your feelings toward her; and I think I know the reason you like me so much. It’s because I remind you of Julia.” John’s eyes widened, he looked at Roxie, astonished, and stepped back. How the hell did this girl (that he had JUST met!) know everything about him?!  
“John I know this is a bit much to take in...but please believe me. I’m here to help you fix all the things that will go wrong in your life.” Roxie asked in a begging tone.

“What are they?” John slowly asked, not even looking up at Roxie.

“Please don’t make me say them, John..” she said softly.

“SAY THEM! I WANNA FUCKING KNOW NOW!” John shouted at her, his face was red in pure anger and eyes ranging, even making the color of them shine.

“Your...your mum. She’s gonna get run over by a drunk driver. Your future mate, Stu, is gonna die from a brain hemorrhage. You will get your future girlfriend Cyn pregnant and have to marry her; and it’ll be a very unhappy marriage. Then, you will cheat on Cyn with a Japanese woman. That woman is gonna completely break up your band...and...in 1980 you will be shot dead in New York City.”

When Roxie was done, John felt as though somebody just dropped an atomic bomb on him. He fell back against the tree behind him and slide down it, his eyes glassy and distant.

“John..?” Roxie slowly shuffled over to him, kneeling down beside him she held him in her arms. “I’m sorry, John. But if you let me, I promise I’ll do anything I can to change all of it.” She spoke in a broken voice as she rocked John back and forth.

“Me mum and I… d-die..” he said in a weak, broken voice. His body falling weak, heart going so fast that he felt that it could give in at any second.

“Shhhh..” Roxie said as she slowly ran her fingers through John’s hair. A song popped into her head, she licked her lips and softly sang into John’s ear. “Baby, I’m amazed at the way you love me all the time. And maybe I’m afraid of the way I love you. Baby I’m amazed at the way you pulled me out of time,and hung me on a line. Maybe I’m amazed at the way I really need you..”

“What song is that?” John asked softly, never having heard that song, but still it clicked somewhere in his mind.

“A song that someone who really loves you will write for ya” Roxie said with a soft grin.  
“Who?” John, who was feeling a little better, asked..

“Just wait. You’ll meet him in about an year.” Roxie said grinning a little wider as she saw the color coming back to John’s face. John made a little chuckle and sat up, coming off Roxie’s embrace. “You sure are strange, ey? A strange little future bird.”

Roxie giggled along with John and smiled when suddenly a silence fell between them as they just stared back at each other. John suddenly spoke, “Wait...did you say I’ll meet HIM? He’s a dude?! Fuck! I’m a future faggot?!” John asked, realization dawning on him.

“Uhh...um...ah fuck it!” Roxie said before throwing herself on top of John, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him with all her will. He kissed back with a little grin on his lips and when the kiss broke he asked, already totally forgetting about the future him he’ll have to meet, “Couldn’t resist the Lennon charm?”

She gave him a playful slap on the cheek and wrinkled her nose, making a face at John as she replied, “Don’t get used to it, Lennon” At least she made him forget her little slip.

John’s journal entry from september 25,1956.

_“How do I even begin to describe the weather today? It was sunny, even tho the sun could not actually be seen; warm, though we still wore coats. For the first time in my whole goddamn life I’m happy I did not skip english class today, because if I had, the weather certainly wouldn’t have been this beautiful._   
_When I got to class, like always, I was tired and very bored with the stupid cunts around me. But, I noticed this new bird sitting in my seat. It’s right next to the window, very back of the class; perfect for looking at the world outside of that boring ass classroom. Her name, she told me, was Roxie. She is an odd bird... she curses like a fuckin’ sailor. She has wit and she loves rock and roll (not the stupid pop and roll that the birds here usually love.) She likes Chuck and Elvis too. Not only that, but she is beyond the most unique woman i have ever seen...her body is bloody fantastic. Her bum is perfectly round, her tits big but not monstrous, her lips are thin but defined, her hair is orange, no, red hair, but if you really look at it.. it shows itself to be just like fire. And her eyes, they are green and deep, deeper than any forest on earth._

_I told her how I felt about her today, but she said that “she’s from the future”. I laughed but she proved it to me. She told me all the things that she knew were gonna happen to me and all the people around me. But, she did promise me one thing. She promised that she will do whatever she can to not only save me, but also all the people I love._   
_I hope she remembers to save herself.”_

Roxie’s “tumblr” journal from september 25, 1956.

_“I cannot believe this! OMFG! Somehow I ended up in Liverpool, England. But that’s not all, IT’S 1956! I FUCKING MET JOHN W. LENNON!!!!_

_Okay let me get it all down now because when I get back to the future(lol) I will thank myself for it! Anyway, so I woke up today and all of a sudden my laptop, iPod, tv and pretty much every high tech electronic was gone. Even all my fanfics were written in journals! I asked mum the whole ‘what year is it’ thing, but even though I was confused as fuck she still sent me to school- or at least the school that my uniform and the lovely old lady I asked on the way, told me to go. There I ended up in the same class as John! I freaked out -obviously- and passed out but he took care of me! God he is even more amazing than I thought!_

_He took me to the garden in the back of the school and we talked for a bit, I was still not fully understanding how I ended up in 1956 , sitting next to the one and only John Winston fucking Lennon. He commented on my hair and said it looked like his mum’s -success!!!- and then he invited me to meet her! Can you fucking believe this!? I met Julia Lennon, danced with her and John too!_

_It was amazing, but sadly right after that in strawberry fields I had to tell John all the bad things that would happen to him. I felt so bad, my heart literally broke, but I promised him that I won’t let any of that happen to him! That’s me plan, my mission!_

_Not only am I gonna try to prevent everyone John has ever loved from dying (along with John himself) but I’m also gonna try to keep The Beatles’ relationship healthy. I will NOT be letting them break up (at least not so violently)...but most importantly, I’m going to get John and Paul together. Even if it’s the last thing I do!!!_

_~Notes that’ll help me complete my mission:_   
_List of people I have to save:_   
_Julia lennon - died 15 July, 1958 ~ hit by a drunk policeman._   
_Stuart Sutcliffe- died 10 April, 1962 ~ brain hemorrhage._   
_-prevent Cyn from getting with John-_   
_-get Brian a boyfriend-_   
_Brian epstein- died 27 August, 1967 ~ overdose_   
_\- don’t let John get married to Yoko!-_   
_John lennon- died 8 December, 1980 ~ shot._   
_ps: KEEP JOHN AWAY FROM NEW YORK CITY AND THE CRAZIES!!!!!_


	2. The plan gets movin'

Days and days walked by as September slowly ended. As the leafs fell from the trees and winter became clearer the heat and joy stayed strong in John and Roxie’s friendship. Roxie found out that John’s house was closer to her house than their school, so now every morning Roxie got up a little earlier and went over to john’s. “johnny we are gonna be late again, come on!” she shouted every morning outside his window as she tapped her black leather boots upon the pavement.

“he’s coming dear, come on in” mimi said, sometimes inviting Roxie inside to eat something. John would always come tumbling down the stairs sleepily, moaning and cursing his way to Roxie, who grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek “morning to you too ya git”

Like every morning they rode down the liverpool streets on john’s bike, john driving and Roxie sitting on the front of the handlebars laughing as she enjoyed the ride.

That day they had a few important (fun) classes in the morning so Roxie made john stay in school, but as soon as physics started they were out of the building and off to the fish and chips shop, a bathroom for Roxie to change from the horrible uniform skirt she hated to dark trousers and then Strawberry fields. _“It still amazes me that i can poke John lennon on the arm and ask him ‘hey johnny how about we go to down to strawberry fields?’ Amazing!”_ \- Said Roxie on her journal entry of September 29th. It was beyond all her hopes and dreams that she would be even in the same place as John Lennon, even farther was the possibility of her being John’s friend!

That day the cold wind blow strongly as the two friends chatted their way into their hidden place. “Johnny I’ve been thinking ya know”

“oh so that’s the horrible smell of smoke I’ve been smelling” John joked, earning a slap in the arm from Roxie.

“Anyway, you remember what you told me that first time we came here?” she asked looking to her left where John sat against the tree just like her.

“yeah” he said with a smile “I said, no, I begged you to let me kiss you” John said putting a little bit of Roxie soft hair behind her ear.  
Her cheeks gained a little bit of colour as she felt John’s soft hand brush by her cold skin.

“Johnny, I was thinking we try something that we have in the future, called “a colorful friendship”“

John lifted a brow “what the fuck is that?”  
The young girl laughed a little “it’s when two people are friends, but they can kiss, make out and do all the things couples do”

Roxie expected john to be happy, but she didn’t get the reaction she wanted, he frowned and moved a little bit away “so you’re saying you want to use me ?”

“no!” Roxie shouted at once, she moved closer to John and held his face. “John I have always loved you and admired you, even back when I didn’t know ya and I will always, always love you, but I know that I’m not your soulmate, you will love someone else in the future and that someone is gonna complete you and make you happier than you’ve ever been.”

John relaxed and looked into Roxie’s eyes “then why do you wanna to get together with me now? your heart will be broken” John asked quietly.  
Roxie smiled a little from the corner of her lips and stroked John’s cheek. “Because I know it’s what should be done…. and because I find you irresistible” she admitted making them both laugh softly. Once their laughs had stopped and the birds,wind and their hearts were the only things heard in the forest John softly reply roxie’s touch, softly placing his hand behind her neck and like two opposite magnets they attracted each other and kissed. Their lips connected in such a different way, the past and future breaking all laws of time and space, all in one kiss.

 _“Words are not enough to describe that kiss. It was like the whole world had stopped and had just taken the moment to watch us, his lips were soft, sweet and dominant. When John lennon kisses you, believe me, you went to heaven. It felt as though he was giving himself to me, as if he was telling me he loved me a thousand times without even speaking a single word. Paul is so lucky, just as am i for being able to have kissed John lennon.”_  
She kissed back instantly and as the kiss got deeper he laid her down on the grass, protecting her in his soft embrace. “you’re amazing ya know?” He said with a soft smile as he lied next to her on the grass and caressed her cheek.  
“Am I? really?” she teased putting his point finger in her mouth, before she poked john’s nose .

John chuckled and got on top of Roxie, he kissed her tenderly and smiled “the most amazing girl I have ever met”

They stayed talking, kissing, hugging and just exchanging their love all afternoon till night fell upon them and john took Roxie home.

_“She is so …. no words …. she is beyond amazing, beyond lovely, beyond every word i have in my vocabulary! But i am quite curious though at who is this person she says that is my ‘soulmate’ (if there even is such a thing)”_

It was all part of Roxie’s plan. One day during gym she was talking to a friend of her’s and she commented “ey have you heard of that new gear teddy over at the institute?”

“yeah!” she responded with a smile “bleeding sexy that mccartney kid, I heard there will be a party over at jimmy’s place and he’ll be there!”  
Perfect, just the information Roxie needed. “really?! how about we make an appearance there ?”

“yeah right, like John is gonna let you go to another boy’s party without him” Clara said rolling her eyes at Roxie.

“ey I know John better than ya, leave that little git to me and I’ll meet ya at Jimmy’s around 8” it was all going perfect, now all Roxie had to do is something convince the jealous guy himself to let her go to another boy’s party.

“John, can I ask ya somethin’?” said the Young girl as she lied in her boyfriend’s arms, they were skipping class again like always, how could they miss a perfectly romantic day like this? not too cold or too hot, the sun was their but making it’s presence subtle.

“sure Ro” john responded with a little smile as he stroked her hair.

“how was your uncle George?” Roxie could feel John’s body tense up as she said that, it was a hard topic for john, he loved his uncle a lot and he was gone.

The older one of the two gulped and sighed. “he was… he was the father I never had” John’s words were heavy. “he was always joking ya know making fun of everyone and everything. He never had a care in the world” John giggled to himself at the memory of when mimi was shouting at John for getting bad marks and uncle George was standing behind her making faces. “no matter how bad things got he was always laughing and making sure you had a smile on your face”

Roxie couldn’t help but notice the heartwarming love that John had for his uncle, she smiled and softly touched John’s cheek, stroking it lovingly. “reminds me of you, baby”

John grinned a little. “really?”

“yeah, no matter how bad I’m feeling you always manage to make me smile” Roxie said kissing john slowly and have softly, almost making it a sleepy kiss. John kissed back, just as relaxed. “you are the best thing that ever happened to me ya know?”

Roxie blushed and giggled “and you were the best thing that has ever happened to the world” They giggled all morning as they talked, cuddled and kissed under the relaxing shade of their favorite tree. _“the tallest, fullest tree, the one i wrote our names in”_ wrote John.

“oh shit Johnny, it’s already 5, I have to go home!” said Roxie quickly getting up and cleaning the back of her trousers.

“why?” asked her love, being rather confused.

“I have a party to go with Clara at 8 and I have to finish a draw I started before mum finds it and throws it away again” Roxie explained.

“party? great I’ll go with ya” John said getting up as well and getting their bags.

“Johnny I have to go alone, it’s part of my plan”

John frowned letting the monster of jealousy start to fill him. “I don’t like you going alone to parties” he commented.

“Please Johnny” Roxie said coming closer to him and cupping his cheeks “don’t be possessive my love, I will only go their for a little bit and as soon as it’s done I’ll call my parents and tell them I’m sleeping over at Clara’s then… I’ll sneak out to your place and we can have a little romantic night together.” She said moving her hands to his collar and softly kissing him. “what do you think?”

John couldn’t help but be jealous, it was his nature, his instinct, but as he looked deep inside Roxie’s eyes he saw the truth, which calmed the montre in him, also the idea of his first night sleeping together with Roxie excited him a great deal. “who is gonna be there?”

“just some guys from the institute, Clara and the girls from my P.E” Roxie explained.

John twisted his lips but sighed “fine but be at my place at 9”

“10 baby” Roxie said winking at john as she got her bag and rushed home.

The party was like every other party in the 50’s, booze, rock and roll and lots of dancing, but even though Roxie loved all of the amazingness of a 50’s teddy boy party, there was someone that she had to keep her eyes on, Paul McCartney, the one with the millions of young girls around him.

Still with the swing of her hips and patting of her foot Roxie got McCartney’s attention.

_“I feel horrible, beyond horrible, I feel like a whore, a maggie may. Even though our lips did not even brush, there was an seduction. I seduced him. I seduced John’s man while i’m dating John! it’s like i just double cheated on him! But it was the only way, he is Paul McCartney, he would never notice me unless i seduced him. After the party i did like i promised and went back to john’s but the way he was so sweet and loving to me only make it worst in the morning”_

John was now lying in his bed, Elvis’s voice danced around the silent room as the seconds ticked by. ‘10:01, 10:02, 10:03….’ Minute after minute went by and with everyone of those minutes John got more and more anxious.  
‘Tick’ a little noise came from the window making john quickly get up, he smiled once he saw it was his loved girlfriend.

“open the door johnny, i’m fucking freezing!” she said in a whispery tone, trying not to wake up mimi. John smiled, forgetting his jealousy and rushing down to the door.  
“i was worry ya know?!” john said playing around like he was upset.

“oh come on! it’s only 10:30, it was a bloody after way from the party to here!” She said making a sassy pose, playing around just like John.

“i missed you” john said sweetly making Roxie melt on the inside as he came close to her and kissed her lips sweetly. She let her arms come around john’s neck as she kissed back. “john you are truly amazing ya know that?”

“you make me amazing” he said grinning into their kiss before he picked her up in his arms, making her quickly hold on to his t-shirt, scared to fall. “john let me go i’m too heavy!”  
“never” john said in a movie like voice making the whole thing way more dramatic then it really needed to be.  
“fool”

“only for you” John sighed in a loving way. “let’s get on to bed my love”

Roxie just smiled as she melted with John’s love and care. Never had she met a man so sweet and loving in her life. _“It is very true what George, Paul and Ringo said about John having a huge heart. He is very hard to get across to but once you’re pass that barrier he is just an amazing, Romantic, tender person to be around”_ John carried Roxie up the stairs and into his room, Lying her down on the bed slowly and softly like she was the last red rose in the world and it was his mission to keep her well.

She sat up a bit as he went to close the door. “listening to the king to pass the time?” she commented on the record playing.

“yeah, he helps me think” The young teddy responded as he sat next to roxie on the bed giving her a kiss.

“well don’t think too much though, at least not if it’s thinking of bad things” she said stroking his cheek. “i don’t want the great John lennon filling his mind with nonsense when it should be filled with amazingness”

John smiled and chuckled as he leaned into her again, this time kissing her deeper as she lied back against the soft sleets. Their kiss was slow and loving but to Roxie’s surprise John respected her, without her even having to complain. He just lied next to her on the small twin bed and kissed her repeatedly, on the neck, shoulders, eyes, mouth, ears, everywhere.

“just a minute baby” she said breaking the kiss and sitting up to take off her clothe.

John watched as the fair skinned lady took off her shirt and pants, lying back next to john just in her undershirt and panties. “you mind?” she asked silently, blushing, being shy about being half naked in front of John.

“no” he said running his hand down her leg lovingly. “you are beautiful, ya know?”

Roxie blushed so hard that even in just the moonlight present in the room, it was possible to see it. “john can i ask you to do a little something for me?”

John smiled sweetly “sure, anything”

“will you sing to me? no guitar or anything just you, singing” she asked shyly. This had been one of her dreams all her life, having john sweet, melodic vocals right to her hear as she went to bed.

“any preferences?”

“your voice”John smiled and after softly snuggling into each others arms, he softly began to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You’ll never know, dear, how much i love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away…”  
Soon John’s voice began to shade on to the night as his own sleepiness came about and made him join Roxie in the land of thoughts and dreams.

_” it’s been months now, fuck it’s christmas already and i’m still being a coward. I need to get this band together and ready for the big day. The big question is how i’ll do it… john is very hard headed and even tho he does actually want to do this, he is not gonna be very happy with a girl starting it all._   
_still that’s a risk i’m willing to take.”_

 

Christmas came and went followed by the new year and as soon as school came back Roxie knew that she had to get her plan going. It was now just after lunch and Roxie knew that john would be in the abandoned bathroom on the third floor, skipping physics.

“Boys,” she spoke loud and clearly as she came into the bathroom, disregarding the fact that it was a boys bathroom.

“Roxie, baby, what are ya doing?” said John.

“Johnny boy calm down, I’m here cause I got a proposition for you lot.” Roxie grinned putting her hands on her hips.

“And what would that be that it couldn’t wait?”Ivan said.

“We’re starting a rock and roll group.” she responded, making the lads look confused back at each other ‘a girl starting a rock and roll group’ they thought.

“John is gonna be the lead guitar and voice, the rest of you lot can just make something but all of ya need to be at my place at 4 on Friday for practice.”

“Wait, wait but what about you?” asked Pete, not knowing where a girl would fit in a rock and roll band.

“I have my connections so I’m the manager and you guys already have a gig on Sunday.” she said with an even bigger grin, being proud of herself.

They all smiled widely and john hugged her tight twirling her in the air “How? wait what will be the name of the band?”

“The Quarrymen”

The days passed and after a successful first practice the boys were ready for their first show. It was around 6 now, Sunday afternoon and the lads were getting ready, the gig Roxie had managed to get for them was as a wedding band for mister Fred dickens and Elizabeth, his bride. They were a lovely couple, quite young and loved swig music so john’s band was perfect.

“Alright lads, the love birds are finishing their little speech to their guesses than they will introduce you and band, everybody ready?”

All the lads smiled and shouted “Yeah!” before being quited down up by Roxie, they were meant to keep quiet. Everyone was excited for the show expect John, he was quiet, too quiet which Roxie knew could only mean two things: 1- he was very horny and was trying to get himself turned off or 2- he was upset or nervous about something.

“Everything alright baby?” she said hugging his hip from behind and kissing his shoulder due to the height difference.

“Yeah” John said lying through his teeth.

“Johnny, i know yer feeling funny, I can see it in yer eyes” Roxie said sweetly into his ear.

“I’m just… nervous.” John said turning around to be face to face with his girlfriend.

“Why? you are the most amazing rock and roller i've ever seen! You’re John Lennon! The great John Lennon!” she said with a huge smile making John chuckle.

“Not so sure about great.” John said, letting his insecurity show.

Roxie twisted his lips as she quickly thought up a plan. “How about this, if you play a show that can get even me swigging, I’ll come over to your’s again.”

John smiled liking the idea. “Alright then, you go out there and look out in the audience, I’ll be standing right in the back.” Said Roxie was a sweet smile.

John nodded his head. The young lady kissed his lips sweetly and whispered ”Good luck” before running back to the party.

The presenter soon finished his speech and said, “So now, I present you all, on their first show, The Quarrymen!” John’s heart began beating faster and faster with every step he took, taking his place in the front of the stage.

He started panicking a bit till he hear a voice shout “Ey Johnny?”

He looked confused into the crowd and responded “What?”

Roxie was hidden behind a pillar and when she hear the response she came out from behind it, letting John see her, and shouted “we good!”

John grinned widely as his nervousness vanished completely and his fingers started to play the beginning of his favorite song from his favorite artist. Soon the band joined and John began singing.

The rock and roll echoed around the room making every living body in the room shake, rattle and roll along with the song, the pulsing rhythm running through their bodies like ecstasy. The whole room shook with the stooping of feet and the swinging of hips. Roxie didn’t resist and let her shyness go for the night. She danced her heart out and all as she kept his eyes on John.

“Goodnight everybody! Have a great night, specially for the love birds over there.” he said winking at the newly married couple and quickly getting off the stage. He was greeted with a huge hug and a passionate kiss from Roxie.

“You were amazing! I told you, it’s in your blood!” She said with shinning eyes and a bright smile.

Soon after having some drinks at the wedding and getting payed the lads all went home and, as Roxie promised, she went over to John’s. John was exhausted so he went right to bed (mimi being already asleep), but Roxie in the other hand, changed to one of John’s pajamas and sat on john’s window, letting herself get lost in thoughts, sad ones.

 _“He such an amazing man, amazing human, why did he have to be taken away from us ? I hope to god that i can prevent that, prevent my angel from dying.”_ -Roxie

Little did she know that she was being watched, John slowly crept behind her and hugged her, making her jump a little. “You scared me baby, I thought you were asleep”

“You look beautiful when you are thinking.” John said sweetly as he kissed her neck, keeping her body in his arms, She giggled and blushed.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked.

“You” she responded. “How amazing you are.” John didn’t even have to look into her eyes to feel the devotion in her words, he had never felt this loved in his life.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek “I wouldn’t be half the men I am now if it wasn’t for you.” he let her body go and softly grabbed her hands, kissing them and leading her to bed. They lied back smiling at each other, cuddling up as john put the covers on top of them.

“Ya know, I loved singin' to you the other night." said John with a smile and a wink. "But tonight, I think the i'm one that deserves being sung to"

Roxie twisted his lips sassily and chucked “Want me to sing ?”

“Yes please” he said bringing her closer to him.

Roxie grinned and soon began to softly whisper into john’s ear.

“Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.”

They stayed cuddled as her thoughts traveled to the dark part of her brain. "December.." She thought "he was taken away from the world in December"

The next morning John was awaken by a soft little humming noise, he tried ignoring it but it just kept repeating itself, like it was a song or something. He sat up on the bed and rubbing his eyes sleepily he realized that it was coming from right next to him. He chuckled as he put on his glasses and saw that somehow Roxie was singing in her sleep, humming some soft tune that john didn’t know.

He chuckled again and kissed her forehead. “Wake up darling, it’s morning.”

She move a little bit, taking a deeper breath and elongating her body sleepily like a little kitty. “Morning johnny boy.” she said in an almost drunken tone as he smiled.

John smiled back at her “Mornin’ redhead.”

Roxie made a bothered face and pushed John off the bed “You little fucker.” She loved playing around like this with John, he would call her redhead and she would call him 4 eyed. John jumped back on the bed and tackled Roxie to the bed, tickling her all over.

“Stop it!” she shouted laughing.

Before John could respond the door came open and Mimi interrupted. “Now since you two are up, breakfast is on the table.” She walked out again.

John turned to Roxie and with a boyish smile, he said. “I’ll just shower and you can go down.”

“Shower? It’s 9 am!” Roxie looked at John, confused. “You never shower this early?”

“Yeah, but it’s not everyday that I take you to Blackpool” John said with a grin as he stood in the door frame.

”Wait but we… you… what?” Roxie was still sleepy so her brain was not working that well.

“Go down get some breaky with Mimi as I shower, then we can stop by your folks place and then I’m takin ya to Blackpool.” They both smiled happily and kissed before getting dressed and running off to do what they were to do.

Roxie made her way down the stairs jumping a bit when she saw Mimi. “God Mimi! You scared me!” she said taking a breath and sitting down.

Mimi sat across the table from her and just stared, examined her almost before speaking. “You’re a funny one.”

Roxie giggled and she took a drink from her tea. “Thank you?”

“I do mean it in a good way. I normally don’t like it when John brings girls over or any of his friends at all, but you seem to have a good influence on him, you are a bit... Funny, but you keep him happy, grounded.” Mimi said with just a little smile.

“Thank you Mimi, it means a lot.” she smiled at mimi. “John means a lot to me”

“Keep an eye on him for me, will you?” Mimi asked, trusting Roxie, not like John’s other friends.

Just as Roxie was about to respond John appeared from his shower, his manly, sexy perfume filled the air, earning him one of Mimi’s sarcastic comments. “Took a shower in perfume?”

He made a face at her making her twist her lips. He came behind Roxie and as he kissed her cheek he spoke softly. “Come on love, Blackpool is waiting.”  
She smiled at john and after taking a last drink from her tea she winked at mimi, who smirked and winked back. “Bye Mimi!” They both shouted as they left the house and got on John’s bike, John driving and Roxie sitting on the handlebar.

 _"At that point, I decided that it was time for me to begin a very important step on my plan, changing John’s idea of me from girlfriend to sister or friend. Luckily it was looking like it was gonna be easier than I thought, the closer to got to the big day the closer and more sibling like me and John got. Less hot kisses, more emotional hugs, less sexual stares and more jokey looks exchanged."_ -Roxie

\--

**”Crappy night, god i didn’t shut my fucking eye for a single second. Why?! why do I even have to get up? I’ll just….. Fuck the show! I got to get going!”**

“What a wonderful night, perfect! Oh hello there you handsome teddy boy! Damn even Elvis would be jealous of this. You are ready to get in that band! The Lennon bloke is not gonna know what hit him"

**“Ahhhhhh! sun! fuck! Fucking day, fucking sun, fucking fuck bleeding hell i’m tired. Wake-up lennon! come on! game face! Roxie said that that McCartney fellow is gonna be there and that he is gonna want to join the band, you have to put your game face and be tough! come on man up!”**

“oh dad is looking sharp today. Hmmmm toast. Oh shit forgot to do my hair. SHIT! it’s a mess! -it wasn’t- There you go McCartney, bridge bardot would wanna fuck me do hard. You’ll sure give something for the Lennon lad to talk about with Roxie.”

_"That day started like any other, Warm breeze coming in, sun rising slowly telling everyone that the day was starting as the birds sang their lovely morning song, still I knew that this would be a day that would forever change the world as we knew it. I had to do everything perfectly._   
_I got up at nine like I always did, now i didn’t have a computer to keep me up late, I got dressed, ate breakfast, gave some bread to my ‘dokies’ (layla and milady, my dogs) and got going to John’s to see how he was doing._

_Turns out that he didn’t sleep that well the night before so he was a bloody big mess. I chatted with Mimi and kept her off johnny’s foot so he could get ready in peace._

_The day somehow went by pretty quickly, before I knew it I was standing behind this truck thing that they had set up for the lads to play, waiting for the other band to end and for john to go on."_

As the last notes of the other band’s song were played it was like time slowed down. John kissed Roxie’s cheek, got on stage and with a note of a guitar history began to be made. She watched as John lennon forgot the words to “Come and go with me.” making the just arrived, baby faced teddy boy grin in appreciation of the other’s wit.

Before she could feel it, she was back inside the church with John celebrating what a great, amazing, fantastic show it had been. They shouted and laughed till they were stopped by the noise of heels on the church floor. The moment had come.

“Hi Ya Ivan!” Roxie called out with a smile trying to not let her nervousness show.

“Hiya Roxie, nice to see ya! great show Johnny boy.” he said shaking John’s hand.

“Thanks but who is the mini Elvis you seem to be carrying around?” John asked in a snobby tone as he looked the other up and down.

“This is the teddy i told ya about Johnny” Roxie said smiling at Paul.

Paul took that as he quote and took his guitar off his shoulder, without a single word he put the guitar in the left handed way.

“Ya got it upside down mate” John joked but Paul just grinned and without warning he began to play.

“Oh well, I’ve got a girl with a record machine  
When it comes to rockin’ she’s the queen  
We love to dance on a Saturday night  
All alone, I can hold her tight  
But she lives in a twentiest floor up town  
The elevator’s broken down  
So I walked one, two flight, three flight, four  
Five, six, seven flight, eight flight more  
Up on the twelfth I started to drag  
Fifteenth floor I’m ready to sag  
Get to the top, I’m too tired to rock”

His ruff voice echoed around the church making him sound truly amazing. Once he was done with the song he flipped his guitar with swag back onto his back and took his hand out. “Paul, Paul McCartney”

John grinned, looking closely at Paul. Their eyes examined each other much like a lion examines his pray but also with a hidden sense of attraction. Something had sparked between them. “I’m John, John Lennon.”

As their hands touched in the hand shake, Roxie could practically see the fireworks. The rest of the afternoon was spent with both teddies playing songs to each other and almost circling each other like two cats in heat.

It was done, Roxie could feel it in her gut that the first connection between them was made.


	3. The truth comes out

The weeks went by and the two teddies got closer and closer,with Roxie’s help, and soon john and paul were seen more together than with roxie herself. Everyday, after Paul was officially in the band, they would met over at John’s to talk about rock and the band. Soon they found out about each other’s hidden passion for writing poetry and songs, thus having a new reason to spend even more time together.

One day after school the 3 of them were chatting and chatting on as they played some music and smoked some of paul’s tea on his father’s pipe when it started to rain very heavily. Paul’s father called saying that he wasn’t gonna be going home that night because a tree fell in the middle of the road on the way between his house and work, making it impossible. Mike was home but being very late at night he was already asleep.

“now what do we do?” Said Paul putting the phone down just after finding out about his father’s news.

“I call Jim’s bed!” shouted Roxie making the other two grunt.

“but then we’ll have to…. no! ” john said relishing that, that mean that either he freezed to death down stairs where to heater wasn’t working well or he shared a tiny, twin bed with paul.

“no! he and … me?! no way! you are gonna sleep on the couch!” paul shouted not wanting to sleep cuddled up with his mate.

“come on paul, you can’t let poor johnny freeze to death and he can’t sleep with me” roxie spoke.

“WHY NOT?” both boys shouted again at once.

“because if jim comes home tomorrow to find me and john sleeping not only in his bed but also together, it’s not gonna look pretty.” she explained, trying not to let her grin show too much.

Paul groaned. “fine john, come on”

“goodnight boys” roxie said with a grin, making them both come back and give her a kiss on the cheek. “sweet dreams” she said grinning even wider at the idea that she had managed to get john and paul to share a very tiny, twin bed for the first time. That sure was gonna push their relationship.

“So… How are we gonna do this? What are the rules?” John spoke, trying to sound manly, but still failing to not let the true awkwardness of the situation show.

” Rules? As in what?” Paul scratched the back of his head looking lightly blushed.  
” Ya know, can we sleep shirtless? No wanking, no getting boners, bed has to be divided up into my side and your’s” John explained blushing a little himself, trying not to think of the many situations that could come out of that situation.

” sure but I’m not so sure we are able to control our bodies well enough to not get boners” Paul commented, blushing into a deeper shade of red.

“Well we’ll have to try our best ‘cause I don’t wanna wake up with a hard fucking prick on me back!” Again John tried his best not to let that picture stick in his mind, finding that it had a rather weird effect on him, much like the effect that made him avoid listening to Elvis with an empty mind.

“Alright, mind if I put some Elvis on before bed?” Paul asked as he took off his shirt, revealing his chubby, boyish chest. There wasn’t much hair there, but the little that was present was placed with perfection, it started right under his belly button and made it’s way to his groin, leading the way down south.

“Ta” John responded with a nod as he curved inside his mind. ‘WHY ? WHY ELVIS?’ Since the first time John stopped to listen to Elvis’s wonderful, silky, low toned voice he just felt something weird, like there was some hidden way passion somewhere just waiting to come to life. He hid it away, keeping himself from ever listening to those sweet tones with an empty mind.

Paul quickly put on his button up pajama shirt and, leaving it open, he walked to the record player and put on his favorite single, “jailhouse rock”. John was trying to distract himself, focusing on his clothe and folding them way more neatly than he normally would. Even though Paul was paying attention to the song that was playing he still didn’t fail to notice that his new, but already very close, friend was being alarmingly neat about the state of his clothe.  
” something wrong there, Johnny boy?” Paul asked as he finished putting on his pants and buttoning his shirt halfway up.

“no, i’m smashing darling ” John said as he kept organizing his clothe.

“You sure, cause I’ve never seen you this concerned about yer clothe…” Paul commented a bit awkwardly, making John notice what he was doing.

“Yeah well…you dunno me that well” he said in a pissed off tone of voice, unknowingly hurting Paul.

“Fine then.” Paul spoke dryly as he lied back on the bed.

John noticed the sudden change in behavior but didn’t care, he finished his prolonged organization of his clothe and walked up to the bed, only forgetting to explain to paul that the reason that he was in his boxers was that he slept only in them.  
“ey! put some clothe on!” paul shouted covering his face once he noticed john.

“what? i sleep like this” john responded not finding it wrong.

“ahhh, now i’m gonna have to sleep against your naked back, ugh” paul commented trying to be manly but really just sounding bitchy.

“don’t plan on it, my side is the right and your is the left and i do not plan on leaving my side!” John responded as he lied down on his side.

“fine” paul said rather annoyed at the rudeness of his new mate.

“no goodnight then?” john asked paul with a grin, letting paul know that this whole thing was just a game.

“shut up lennon and go to sleep” paul said grinning to himself.

They knew each other for not so long, but still the connection between them was so strong that they were already able to read each other amazingly well, already Paul was able to tell what john was feeling just by his face and voice. Paul knew that when john got quiet was because he was thinking, thinking about something that is either very important or hurting him, or even, most of the time, both. John much like Paul had also grown to read paul and even more how to play him. There was just something about that little teddy that made john wanna get closer, know more, make him blush, make him laugh. There was just a special thing that john found in paul that just made him want to be near him. The two of them were growing more and more inseparable, slowly becoming each others muses, feeding off each other’s ideas, fitting together like two parts of a whole.

The begin of the night was smooth, john stayed on his side and paul on his but soon the thoughts of Elvis started to fill poor young john’s mind and slowly the image of the voice that was just shut off began to form inside his mind.

Long muscular legs, swinging hips, wide chest and shoulders, a smile that could make any man or woman cum in a second, eyes that stared deep into you, studying you so violently smoothly that even the most manly of man would feel like a little school girl and on top of all his hair, those amazingly silky, black locks of beautiful hair.

John could feel his body heat up as the king walked closer to him wearing only his tight, brown, leather pants, he pressed john’s shaking body against his making their dicks touch against the two different fabrics. John’s body went in Ecstasy, his hips frantically humping the king like there was no tomorrow, the king got off his tight trousers along with john’s own trousers so quickly that john didn’t even see and in seconds the kind get john’s strong legs around his hips and his dick inside the young, teenage teddy boy’s butt hole.  
John humped and humped on to what he thought was the king till he heard a ‘hump’ followed by paul shouting “ouch!” Turns out John was actually (not so) dry humping the bed and humping it with so much power that poor paul bounced off the bed onto the floor.

“What the fuck john?!” paul shouted as he rubbed his bum and searched for the light.

“what? what? what happened?” john said confused and suddenly groaning once Paul turned on the light.

“you were humping the fucking bed so hard i fell on the floor!” paul said angrily before he realizing what he had said and the situation they were in only to burst out laughing.

“shut the fuck up you swine” john said angrily, being grumpy from being awaken . He looked under the corners just to check and he found that the member between his legs was very much, unlike it’s owner, wide awake. “fuck!” he cursed.

“what happened?” paul asked, a bit blushed from the whole situation.

“what do you think!? fuck i’ll be right back” john said getting off the bed with a pillow covering his crotch and walked to the door.

“wait! where are you going? you can’t walk around the house with… ya know” paul said itching the back of his head.

“where do you think?! bathroom, i need to wank” john said opening the door but Paul quickly got on his way closing the door again with his back. “you can’t!’

“why not?!” john barked.

“the lock on the bathroom is broken! if you wank there you can get walked in on by anyone else that’s in the house!” paul explained a bit in distress with the whole situation.

“ah! now what the fuck do i do with this!?” john said throwing the pillow back on the bed, letting his boner show through his pants.

“how should i know!?” paul said looking all over the room frantically, trying not to look where his curiosity told him to. “oh wait! i have an idea!”

“what? WHAT?!” john shouted as he held onto paul’s shoulder and shook him.

“okay, first thing STOP SHOUTING!” paul shouted, making john let go of him and calm down.“second thing, you can try thinking of disgusting and weird stuff to turn you off”

“hum… that might work” john said biting the inside of his lips as he sat back on the bed.

“try it then” paul said sitting on the bed as well but not too close to john.

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to control his mind. _‘okay how about trash, dirty ugly trash full of old food and sitting sexily, wearing a leather one piece NO! hmmm cleaning! cleaning the house, a horrible task, horrible, tiring and amazing with a little maid’s dressed, blond hair…. NO! ahhhhh wait i know PAUL! yeah! fucking baby faced broke, cocky, sassy, curvy, charming, sexy, amazing, has a glorious voice…. ahhhhhhh’_ he suddenly opened his eyes and jumped as he realized what he had imagined. “ah!”

“what happened?” paul said in a friendly voice, but only making John jump again at how close (not really) they were. “ey, calm down mate!” paul said holding his friend’s shoulder.

“i….i…. nothing just accidently pictured mimi in her undies” john lied nervously.

“ewww” paul said sticking his touch out and letting go of john, letting himself believe that that was all john imagined. They laughed awkwardly. “yeah, weird, now let’s sleep” john said trying to think of a way to not only understand why he thought of Paul in that way but also get that fucking image out of his head and get rid of his boner.

“alright then.” Paul said noticing that even though john wanted to sleep his boner was not gone, actually it had only harden. Still paul ignored it as much as he could, rolled over on his side and fell back asleep.

John though, was still wide awake, what was he gonna do?! He still had the fucking boner from listening to Elvis before bed and now it had only gotten worse and because of his dirty thought of paul! His mind was almost spinning in utter confusion as he tried his best to find some kind of way out of this.Still the only answer that came to his head was the obvious, waking. He had to wank! There was no option, he had to do it. He slowly moved away as much as he could from paul, without falling into the little corner between the bed and the wall, and let his hand travel down into his pants.

He closed his fist around his solid member strongly and bit his lip as he felt the first sting of pleasure hit his brain. He had to have control, he bit his lip harder as he started to move his hand, making sure to not go too strong so he wouldn’t cum too much and also make sure that he didn’t tease himself so he could manage to keep the moans back easily.

He took his time, waiting for paul to fall asleep for a bit, to make sure he would not wake up and see what John was doing. Soon the stings of pleasure got stronger, telling John that it was time to speed up and start to imagine something sexy.  
He started to think about Brigitte and Marilyn touching themselves and being touched by him but somehow every time they would start to do something a little bit more steamy their figures would change and transform into paul. He fought against it but there was no hope, his need to wank was too great. He gave up and with his realise a moan exploded quietly out of his mouth. “hm paul!”

The moan wasn’t loud, still it stormed into paul’s mind and dreams like the first thunder of a storm. Paul’s mind started to spin out of control as his dreams slowly began to include john everywhere. He, much like John, did his best to fight it and make those weird dreams go away but still they would not, and the more paul fought against it the more romantic those little fantasies got. Going from John simply playing his guitar next to Paul smiling, gazing and laughing along with each other like they did everyday, to them cuddling, kissing and even making love!  
Eventually both of the confused teddies fell into deep sleep, letting those thoughts sink into the back of their mind.

The next morning Paul was awaken by a surprise cold wind, making him shiver and quickly turn on the bed, only to find that john wasn’t lying next to him.

“john?” Paul gasped as he sat up quickly. John was sitting on paul’s, now open, window with his sketchbook in hand, looking out calmly. “me?” he responded when he hear paul’s gasp, letting his mate find him through his blurry, just woken up vision.

“oh, i thought… never mind” paul stopped himself, he got off the bed and walked over to john. “what are you doing mate?”

“sketching” john said looking down at his little drawing book. “sketching random people”

“in my street?! it’s fucking empty!” paul said with a laugh.

“not really, 4 people have gone by already” john reply with a grin

“in how long?” paul asked again as he crossed his arms.

“4 hours” john said blushing a little with a chuckle as he looked up at paul.“still it’s-“

“let me see these” paul interrupted john, sassily and took his sketch book. At first they were really random doodles of people in john’s weird style but when paul turned the page he found an amazingly drawn sketch of him. “you did this?” he asked astonished.

“yeah” john answered a bit shyly before he tried to cover up his reasons. “i was bored and you were sleeping so i used you as a reference and-“

“Paulie smoking?” paul said, again interrupting john and reading the little title that john had given the sketch,letting a little grin form on his lips. “paulie? No one has ever called me that.”

“i-” This time it was the door that interrupted john.

“good morning boys, hmm can you get your friend off my bed? i want to change and she is there.” jim spoke.

“oh leave it to me” john said with a grin. ”ROXIEEEEEEEEEEEE WAKE THE FUCK UP! sorry about the language jim”

“why the shouting ma- hellooooo jim” Roxie said awkwardly once she left the room, blushing to a deep red. “i’ll be…. somewhere else….”

The time passed and John kept it in as much as he could, but once he and Roxie got taken out of school and put into art college it was obvious that his feelings were somehow deeper than he expected. Every time he doodled, sketched, painted or in general did anything without thinking, it would end up having something to do with paul, driving john mad with himself and making it as clear as day to Roxie that her plan was working, now all she had to do is wait till John gave in and came out to her for help.

\------

“roxie can we talk?” he said looking down at the purple carpet of the clothing shop they were in.

“sure what is it johnny boy?” roxie responded, not noticing that john was upset.

“can we go to a more private place?” He had been fighting this feeling for over a month now and slowly he could feel it eat him from the inside. Every time he was with Paul he had to think before he did anything, scared that paul would find out and even when he wasn’t with paul he would always find himself wondering about him. He needed to tell someone and Roxie was the only person, apart from paul himself, that he would trust a secret this big.

“ok, johnny” she said, paying for her things and leaving with John. They went to Roxie’s parents place, her room. The house was empty so it was the most private place they could find.

“roxie before I start you have to promise me that this will not fucking go around like a cheat bird, alright?” he said holding both of roxie’s hands in his. He was shaking and sweating cold.

“promise” she said without doubt.

“what would you do if one of your friends was… a fag?” john said in a heavy, almost guilty tone of voice.

Roxie took it seriously and controlled herself, she had to go very slowly with john, knowing that not only was he a guy, but this was the 50’s, so gays were not exactly well seen. “nothing, he would still be my friend just like before”

“but he would be a fag! wouldn’t you be scared of him, ashamed or something?” John said in a confused tone. In his mind a man being in love with another man was loathsome, categorized as the equivalent to adultery! People were almost trained to be scared of queers and now there was this new feeling in John that, to him, felt amazing, but everyone said that a feel, like such, was wrong.

“Love is love john. It’s the most amazing emotion in the whole fucking world! doesn’t matter who feels it forwards who, all that matters is love.” She said still holding his hands.

“But isn’t it wrong? it is! love is suppose to be between a bird and a bloke!” john said standing up and taking his hands away from roxie.

“no it’s not john. Even the Romans believed that every person has a soul mate and that what counts on finding that soul mate is not whether he or she is ‘compatible’ to your gender but , really, whether he or she is your other half” she explained

“Romans! what did they know!?” he shouted angrily.

“a lot.” she replied in a calm voice, full of wisdom.

John stayed quiet for a little moment as he bit his finger, thinking. ” and how do you know that the person is the one?” he asked shyly.

“well, that person is gonna have a special connection to you, it’s almost like you are constantly singing one part of a duet and that other person is the only one that replies.” she grinned. “you looked into their eyes and you can see what they are feeling, almost knowing what they are gonna say.”

John sighed and put his head in his hands, remembering all the times that he knew what song paul was gonna play just by looking at him or when paul was upset and somehow without paul even sighing john knew that something was upsetting him. Also he remembered a little come back that paul always said. “don’t even think of it johnny boy I can read ya like a book.” Roxie could see the pain in john’s expression, the way he frowned his forehead trying to keep his tears of confusion back.

“john remember when i told you that i was from the future?” he looked up at her with water filled eyes and nodded.

“so i know things” she sighed. “john I know that you love paul”  
“what are you fucking saying!? i’m not a fag!” he shouted.

“John sit down” she said calmly.

“no! i’m not a fag!” he shouted again.  
“will you stop being a fucking hard head, sit the fuck down and shut the bleeding fuck up!” This was the first time in the whole four years they knew each other Roxie shouted at john. He did shut up and sat down.

“good” she sighed. “john, back when i was in my fucking little future i was what we called a fangirl. I spend most if not all my time searching and learning about you. What you sounded like, what you liked, what you didn’t like, everything.” john looked at her a bit scared and she sighed and stood up, walking to her old bookshelf and grabbing one of her journals. “somehow when i ended up here, all my research on you, on paul and all my stories ended up in these little books.” she opened a random one and started searching around, eventually she found one of her old stories.

“here read this one” she said with a smile and handed it to john.

He frowned a bit but started reading out loud.

“It was a lovely evening in liverpool at the McCartney’s house. Mary was packing a picnic while Jim was reading the paper in the kitchen. Little Paul enters the kitchen.”Ma..what are you doing?”  
” I’m packing us a bite to eat for the pictures honey.”  
“oh boy we are going to the cinny place?”paul says smiling.  
“No honey, we are going to the park.”  
“But..how are we gonna see the pictures if we go to the park?”paul says confused.  
Mary looks at paul.”Look hun, they are going to put a screen in the park and show us a little film while we have our picnic okay?” mary kisses paul’s forehead.”now go get dressed” mary gives paul a little slap on paul’s butt.”

“Is this… paul’s mum and him…. as a baby?” he said with a little grin, roxie nodded.  
He read on, as roxie watched, but soon his expression changed.

john sits down next to paul, they look at the sunset for a bit when suddenly john talks.

“hey..you know what? I like you…you don't take crap from people…What yer name?”

Paul looks at john, happy because he might be gaining a friend “Paul…James Paul McCartney…”

John takes his hand out to shake “hey paul…I’m john…nice meeting you”

Paul shakes his hand “nice to meet you too..”

john starts talking “so…since we are obviously sharing this spot, there is some basic things you should know: the ice cream truck comes here at exactly 3: 17 pm every day, you don't want to miss it because its the only ice cream truck which has mint popsicles around here. If you leave the wrapper here next day you will find a army of squirrels waiting for you here the other day and you don't want to mess with squirrels paul. They are evil. Anyways, an old man passes by with his dog, Rex, everyday at exactly 5 pm and feeds the birds, If you help him sitting down or buying bird food he might give you some extra money. Rex is not that friendly though. Don't look into his eyes. He thinks you want to fight him or whatever, Oh and there is this old lady that comes here sometime, just ignore her, she’ll go away. And don't give her money, she feeds the coins to her cats. Thats not nice. Anyways, one last thing” john gets up and carves JPM with his little army knife under his name. “there..now people know its your spot too”  
paul smiles “thanks!”

They didn't notice it but by the time they stopped talking the film has already started so they start watching it, but they don't understand it because it’s french. They just stare at it silently, till a scene comes up where the main girl and main boy kiss. They both say “ewww” at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

P: you know i never get this kissing thing

j: what do you mean?

p: i mean…why would you want to touch your mouth to another persons’…I mean you eat from that hole..It just doesn't makes sense you know

j: but i think its suppose to feel really special and good..

p: what's so good about it? Its just touching your mouths..Isnt it like disgusting…I mean they touch their tongues to each others’ too…thats just weird if you ask me

j: well if you put it that way…i guess it is…but its suppose to feel good you know

p: how do you know.. have you ever kissed someone?

j: of course..loads of girls..

paul looks at him, not believing because he is too young “oh yeah and how does it feel?”

john never being kissed someone tries to think how would it feel “ its ughh..good you know…”

p: i dont believe you *paul says laughing*

john smiles “okay okay i never kissed anyone” they continue watching the movie where the kisses goes on.

p: you know i wonder how it feels…

j: how what feels?

p: kissing

j: “you’re still there?” john says, not like he wasn't still thinking that.

p: yeah..im curious…dont tell me you are not

j: “guess i am….” john looks down and blush a bit before taking up the courage to suggest what he is going to but curiosity gets the best of him

j: ey.. you wanna know how?

p: how what?

j: “how kissing feels?” john says looking directly at paul.

p:…guess so…but how?

j: ”…i…uh..i think i can help you” john says rubbing the back of his head.

p:… how?

j: im sorry paul

p: sorry for what?  
*john gives paul a little shy peck*

“i kissed him! you made me a fag!” john said angrily.

“john you were a little kid in that story” she said sweetly and a bit hurt.

“why did you make me read this?!” he said frowning the book at roxie.

“john you are gonna die, you are gonna be killed, at least in the future i came from and that’s gonna be it. You and paul are gonna be apart forever and in my future you never even got to say goodbye to paul and you were fighting at the time you died. In my future you never, ever got to tell paul you loved him and he never told you he loved you as well.” she explained quickly, vomiting the truth to john.

John was gonna shouted again, but then he realised that roxie said that paul loved him, but that he was gonna die and they were gonna be alone. His face soften and softly tighten again as a strong weep came out of his mouth.

“don’t cry, fuck i knew i shouldn’t have told you this” she said running to her bed, where john was sitting and hugging him tight.

“roxie help me” john sodded into his shoulder.

Roxie talked to john, telling him about all her posts and how beautiful his life would be if paul was by his side, she told him that in the future being gay was normal, them could even get married and adopt. Over time not only did roxie change john’s mind about love, but let him grow closer to paul as she grew closer to stu herself. He was in a bunch of her art classes and was a very nice guy.

As time went by George joined the band and as the band got more and more gigs john began coming home later and later, quickly mimi grew very upset about john’s “childish” behavior forwards life, not wanting to get a real job or do well in college.

John eventually moves out of Mimi’s place and into roxie and stu’s flat that they had been sharing since Roxie’s parents threw her out for not only getting kicked out of school and joining art college but also getting into the rock and roll lifestyle and showing up drunk at home. In the new flat they could drink, shag, paint and play whenever they wanted. Eventually Paul was staying so much there that he is almost living there with them, sharing a room with John, obviously.  
Roxie had been talking about this surprise for the boys for over a week, but only now that it was certain she was able to sit them down and tell them.

“sit down lads ‘cause i got huge news” she said with a huge smile.

“yer pregs?” guessed paul with a tone of jealousy.

“yer gonna get married?” asked george innocently.

“shut up and let her speak, you bunch of goons!” john shouted making the rest of the gang shut up.

“thank you john” roxie said standing up from her favorite window sit and clearing his throat. ” so you all remember that dude that we decorated and painted his basement, right?”

“Yeah” they all responded.

“well, I was talking to him about rock and roll and our bands the other day and it turns out that he knows a guy in hamburg that is looking for a swinging rock and roll group to play every night on his club and guess who was picked?” she asked making all their eyes light up like little light bulbs, expect george’s. “fuck it was probably that band with the drummer with the huge trombone nose.”

Paul and john looked over at george with a “wtf” expression and flicked his forehead, both at the same time. “it’s us, stupid!” they said.

“alright!” george smiled rubbing his forehead. “when do we leave?”

“that’s the little catch…. we have to leave tomorrow night.”

The lads quickly get their papers ready and arrange who is gonna do what. John was the vocalist and rhyme guitar, Paul was the vocalist as well and guitar, George was just guitar, Stu was bass and Roxie was the drummer. She had to fill in so much for the many drummers that didn’t work out for the band, that she learned how to play.

 _“John had somehow managed to bottle up the feelings he had for Paul during that time, and even though you could still almost smell the tension of true love being hidden, the feelings were kept covered. Leaving John to unleash his bottle up sexual feelings on random birds and prostitutes and his romantic feelings in a little journal along with a little help from me from time to time.”_ -Roxie

For the first week the enthusiasm was obvious in the lads, they played loud, rough and wild every single night. Their energy filling the room, electrifying all the tired sailors, drunken middle-aged man and druggies. They played from 9pm to 5am and every night there was a different group of birds(and guys as well, in Roxie’s case) waiting to fuck them senseless. They lasted about a week or two on this full on energy till the ecstasy of novelty began to wash away, leaving them dead on their feet. Even Mister perfection McCartney was lying on the stage as they performed.

“we can’t take it, look at us. I’m nothing but the shadow of meself” john complained to the man that owned the club.

 _“That was very much true, in fact i was so busted up from playing 7 nights a week that my hands were almost in bear meat! All red and with a bunch of blisters. Eventually to keep going I had to put medical tape all over them so they wouldn’t bleed during the shows.”_ -Roxie

“here” an busted looking lady called out. John took his hand out and she poured some little blue pills on his hand. “just take two each”

That night they were so incredibly hipper that Paul accidently broke the stage as he jumped up and down along with George. Even after the show they fucked about 5 girls each and still felt as though they could repopulate Germany.

“i can’t take it anymore! my fucking pussy hurts like fuck but i’m still hipper!” Roxie spoke faster than normal as she passed around the hall where they all slept.

“my prick hurts too, i think i’m gonna have to go a few days without fucking after this” said George as he took out one of his “jam and butty” sandwiches and started eating.

“we should never have listened to that fucked up lady” john cursed as he lied back on his own bed in the “room” he and Paul shared.

“maybe, two is the normal dose and sense we aren’t used to it we should have taken just one” Stu tried to make sense of the situation as he made his way passed john and paul’s room to his and Roxie’s.

“maybe” Paul responded in his usual “i don’t like you that much but at least you seem to keep Roxie away from john” voice as he lied back on his own bed.

During one of the many nights they played at the Indra they met a German guy named Klaus, John described him as “almost too queer to function” which earned him a very sarcastic look from Roxie, which made him shut up about the nice German guy.

Klaus started coming to their shows almost every night till one night he came with a girl. She was skinny, not tall, very light blond, short hair and gorgeous blue eyes. “Lads this is Astrid”  
“It was as clear as day that from the moment she walked into the club she caught Stu’s eyes, it was almost like when john and Paul met, they stared back at each other during the whole show. I think even Klaus noticed it himself but before he could say “hey” stu was sitting at the bar buying Astrid a drink and talking to her.”

They talked for awhile till Astrid suggested they try a different club, one a little more “artistic”. They took Astrid’s car to the club but once they arrived there they saw what she meant by “artistic”.

They entered in a small door into the smoky, multicolored club. At first it was rather hard to see inside, due to the many different colored lights and the great amount of cigaret smoke, but soon their eyes got used to it and revealed the people inside the so called club. There were girls licking stuff off each other’s face, men with their faces painted dancing in ways that john wouldn’t dance even with a girl. All the lads were startled at the openness of their actions, but while the other tried to keep their cool and have a few drinks, john was not so calm about it.

”what the bleeding fuck is this? the I love dick club?” john shouted calling everyone’s attention.

“john don’t” stu said with a sigh.

“no! i will! she is fucking calling us queer! all of us! practically shouting it to our fucking faces! what do you want me to do? pin me little bum up and take it like the little queer i am?!” he shouted.

“why are you doing this?” astrid asked calmly but a bit pissed off.

“because he likes attention” stu told her right in front of john.

“i don’t! she is the one taking us to a faggot club!” he said throwing a drink on the ground.

“stop it john! yer making a fucking dick of yourself!” stu shouted back.

“She is fucking calling you queer ya know! you won’t get into her pants ya know! She has a boyfriend! And she fucking think yer gonna be her little queer princess friend! wake the fuck up stu!” he shouted leaving everyone quiet.

“i…. think it’s time to say goodbye” paul said in a kid like tone, putting his hands on john’s shoulders, pulling him away from everyone. Slowly they made their way out of the club.  
John shook himself out of paul’s grasp angrily.

His shoulders were tight in rage and anger, his face red and chest going up and down as he stared back at Paul. His mind going places he had never been before. Confusion, hysteria, a sense of being lost, all those feelings and a hurricane more came into john’s mind.

“what was that for?!” paul shouted at john not knowing what had come over him. He had never seen john react that way to a strange club, they had indeed played on a bunch of weird looking places and john never did that, what was the thing that made him snap this time?

John just kept staring and staring, his chest moving faster and faster as his heart sped up. when in a second their lips connected.  
John kissed paul, kissed him, but just for a second, then ran away in shame.

 _“It's been days since the day John gave us that little show on the artist club and I don’t know what happened after Paul took him out of that bloody club but nothing has been the same since._  
 _From that day on John and paul have not talked or even been in the same room for that long, it’s getting so bad that you can almost see the little lightning bolt between their heads when they were close or had to exchange words. It is really getting to the point that i’m afraid that the band is starting to suffer._  
 _Things during the show are getting really bad, god fucking fuck.”_ -Roxie


	4. Tension explosion

The shame grew and grew within him each day that John had to see Paul’s pretty face, his rosy cheeks and puppy eyes look at him, in anger and sometimes confusion. It corroded him from the inside out, like an acid, it killed him. He loved him with all his heart and making the love of his life suffer was the last thing he wanted, but still what choice did he have? Be called a poof by your own best friend and completely lose his friendship for the rest of your life or go by everyday, keeping what happened in the past and hoping that someday he will forget it and go back to talking? It was obvious to him what was the easier and safer way to go.  
As the days went by John only seemed to get worse, after the shows he would go places that no one knew, he would drink and fuck till 3pm the other day.  
Stu eventually got into the hamburg college of arts like he planned and got out of the band, also moving into Astrid’s place (since they were officially together now), leaving john feeling more alone and left out then ever. He didn’t have Paul, didn’t have stu and Roxie was too busy getting the band better gigs in better clubs.  
One day a man, tall and quite rich looking to be in that part of town, walked into the new club they were playing in and after hearing the boys for a whole night he offered them a deal, a backing record. They were to play Tony Sheridan on his new hit single “My Bonnie”.  
“come on boys, when the red light goes on you start.” said the man behind the sound booth. But every time the red light came on something happened that made them have to start again. Each time john groaned but stayed silent. After a few tapes they were done but nothing could have warned them of the explosion to come from the quiet bassist.  
“what the bleeding fuck was that?” He shouted right at Roxie’s face.  
“what was what?” she responded confused.  
“THAT! We finally get our big fucking break and bleeding almost blew it!” paul again shouted but before Roxie could even respond john came between them, defending her.  
“what the bleeding fuck Mccartney?!”  
“that’s what you have to same after what happened ey? what the bleeding fuck…. really nice lennon”  
“what got into you two!?” Roxie shouted interrupting both of them.  
“fuck you!” they shouted at the same time back at each other and walked away.

_“That was it for me, the last straw. I was trying to be calm and patient about this or at least preserve my dignity but it had to be done! My emergency plan, which I had lightly mentioned to Astrid, had to be put in action. If playing with the tension till they give up won’t work i’ll play with the stronger card, sex and the one fantasy every man in the world, gay or straight, has. A foursome.”_

”what is this fucking all about?” john cursed as he walked next to stu and paul, making there way to their rooms.  
“i dunno john, i was just told to take you to your and paul’s room.” stu responded in a dry tone.  
They walked through the narrow hallway stopping in front of john and paul’s room, which surprisingly had the door to it closed. “just knock then go in” said stu before walking away.

They opened the door and the scene that met them was beyond arousing. First, on the right, Roxie with her hair done and curled, somehow looks even more flaming then ever, her curves, perfectly shown in the tight red and black corset she was wearing, her legs were long and creamy, only not looking pale due to the black stockings she was wearing. To her left was Astrid, Wearing nothing but a black silk bra and underwear along with a black little, mini top hat on her beautiful, short, sexy, blond hair. The room was dark, completely lid by about a dozen candles that were placed in the window, the scent of lust and sex filled the room along with the lavender scent from the candles. There small bed were pushed together to make a big double bed where roxie and Astrid had cover in beautiful dark bed sheets.

“so, how about we play a little game?” suggested Roxie as she lifted his eyebrow in a seductive look, her eyes shining in desire as he moved a little closer to the boys. “you boys get to make us do four different things but then we get to do the same to you”

“rules?” was the only thing john could utter, still standing in the doorway.

“there is only three rules, one, you can’t tell the other person to do anything that will hurt them, two, inside this room while the game is being played no lies can be told and three, you must do everything we tell you and we must do everything you tell us.” Roxie explained as she looked over at Astrid with a grin.

The boys just looked at them, mouths open and eyes wide. “come on ! tell us to do something!” astrid chanted in excitement as both she and Roxie pulled the lads to the bed by the collars.

John and paul looked back at each other as they sat back on the big double bed and suddenly paul took the lead and said. “kiss”

Roxie grinned as she slowly crawled her way over to Astrid, The girls gazed back at each other, lighting their inner fires on high as their bodies got close. Astrid brushed a thread of Roxie’s flaming hair off her pale, freckled cheek before softly cupped those same cheeks and placing a wet, lust-filled kiss upon her friend’s lips.  
The two Boys almost fell back as they watched the girls kiss with eyes as hungry as a lion’s hawking over his praise.  
Soon the girls got into their kiss, letting their bodies heat grow as their hands found their way to both their bums and hairs.Tangling and grasping at every part.  
At the heat of the moment Paul suddenly joined the ladies. His fingers slowly found their way into Roxie’s soft hair and on to Astrid’s round, enticing bum as he interrupted the kiss. Roxie grinned and let Astrid take care of Paul’s lips as she sucked his neck with enthusiasm, still her eyes found themselves opening and meeting john’s.  
He was lying back on his arms with big eyes filling with luxuria and thirst. His body was on fire and his member was pulsating and thriving inside his trousers much like Paul’s own member who was being taking care of by Astrid’s teasing touch.  
The burning passion of desire in the room grew even hotter as John’s stare of temptation, greed, lust and jealousy burned into Paul’s and Roxie’s skin. The redhead soon pulled away and as she gave Astrid a last kiss she turned to john and paul and spoke; “you got your part, now, what we want.”  
The girls looked back at each other with huge grins as the tension build up in the room and suddenly Roxie spoke; “now kiss”  
”wat?” John spits out.  
“you heard me lennon, kiss. You and Paul.” Roxie said firmly as she put her hand on her hip.  
“no fucking way!” john shouted again.

“too much of a fucking prick to do it again in front of people lennon” paul replied dryly, bringing back to surface what had started this whole problem.  
John got a huge stone stuck on his throat as he felt his heart being ripped apart, shot at, walked on and being put back on his chest just to torture him.

“ey johnny boy! talk you fucking fairy!” Paul shouted abuse at John’s face as the older one mumbled excuses trying not to give in, trying to let himself live in a lie.

“I’m fucking queer! there! you heard it! i’m queer! and not just that, i’m fucking, bleeding, motherfucking queer for you!” John shouted out as if he was expelling a demon that had been inside him for about 3 years now. He felt light at first with the truth out but then the heavier weight of possible rejection came to him weighing more than a thousands burdens.  
Paul stared at John, confused, stressed and angry. Everything was fine, they were getting paid, the band was growing and his relationship with john was amazing, then he really started to looked back at how his relationship was with John; the stares, the awkward smiles, their closeness, the way they connected, that all finally started to fit together in Paul’s brain, as it raced to somehow find a way out.

The helter-skelter once drove Paul deeper and deeper into his confused state. At the same time that he was almost starting to think that what he had for John was somehow love, his brain was screaming and running around trying to find a way to stop Paul from confirming that, that was the truth.

“Paul, Look-” Roxie tried to speak but john lifted his finger, telling her that he had something to say first. He came closer to paul gently and placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder.“Paulie, I know this is way too much. I know that your brain is going mad trying to find some bloody explanation to all this or even worst a solution, but , as a very wise bird told me once, Love is love no matter where it comes from and the fact is mate, I love you” Right when those words reached his heart Paul looked up with big, deep eyes, staring deep into John’s.

Their long stare almost burned holes into their skins as they somehow figured out if this was really gonna happen or if the other was just gonna freak out. Still there bodies somehow moved on their own, leaving them in breathing distance from each other.  
Their minds raced for an answer, an answer that somehow seemed hidden, hidden in a place that both boys were afraid to go. They were afraid to risk, still the question lingered on and as the seconds that lasted ages passed on, it only seemed to get more and more necessary for their future lives for them to find the answer, together.  
A gentle, lingering touch of the lips, a hesitation played on both parts as they touched, as if they’re both taking the time to memorize the feeling, fearing that it may be just a dream or that it may just never happen again. Their breathes slowly became one as the two shy boys leaned into each other. Light nibbles on the lips, hands wandering awkwardly, bodies pressing closer together as the passion reaches an overwhelming level.  
And suddenly there it was. John took a deep breath and as he gathered all his courage, he put his hand on the small curve on paul’s back and pulled him closer strongly making the kiss finally mean something. Their hearts all of a sudden sped up to the speed of light as their inner heat grew and grew. Paul relaxed and kissed back as his arms wrapped around john’s neck and a little smile slowly began to appear upon his lips.  
They pulled away slowly and together, letting two shining smiles appear on their flushed faces.

“so, now that everything is amazing again how about we all get this party started?” said Roxie excitedly, making all of them giggle. ” I know a great club next door!” completed Astrid.

“wait weren’t you two gonna make us do things and shit?” Paul said confused as he kept his arms around John, showing Roxie just how well her plan had worked.

“actually from a more open and non-linear point of view, i was just trying to get you two together” Roxie confessed blushing.

“You knew?!” Paul shouted.

” I had a bit of a hunch.” she said winking at John.

John grinned at her and looked down at Paul smiling before he got an idea. “i know! We can go to this queer club i’ve been going to! it’s fab there!”

That night they partied like there was no tomorrow, john and paul didn’t take their hands off each other, feeling every single part of their aroused bodies as they danced and kissed their night away. As for Roxie and Astrid, well Astrid met up with stu and went their own way and Roxie found herself some very nice company with a transvestite named Bree.

Hamburg changed for the lads from that moment on, the city that before was dirty and lonely became the doorway to their freedom. At night in hamburg there were so many different people that queers were the least of their problems, so John and Paul could go out together, holding hands, dance together, kiss, they were free.  
Unfortunately that did not last long. Just as they moved into a bigger and better club, about a month and a half after john and Paul got together, George got busted for being underage and the lads were all deported back to liverpool. To make matter’s worse stu had stayed so john and Roxie didn’t have enough money to pay the flat alone, leaving them to go back to their parents(Roxie had made sure that Julia did NOT cross the street on the day and place she died leaving her to survive).  
On Paul’s side things were even worse, his dad made him go back to college and along with that he had to get a job and help pay the bills. All the poor young lad did was work and work! He was a working zombie practically, and on top of all that not only did he and john have to keep their love hidden while in liverpool but Paul had no time for John which was making their relationship surfer a lot.  
Roxie kept John distracted when Paul was working and studying so he wouldn’t be as upset but it was keeping to a point that she saw the pain in John eyes every time he had to say goodbye to Paul without a kiss, without a hug. She could see their gaze lingering as the longed for each others lips.  
John didn’t know if it was really all the working or if Paul just wasn’t taking John’s love seriously. Even though Paul looked female like and was a bit of a girly boy, he was actually quite a macho man when it came to love and sex. He fucked every girl that let him and fucked them hard, yet he had not even seen John naked, they had even stopped masturbating together.  
Was Paul just doing this to please john? was he actually straight and not queer?  
-  
“Paris!” Roxie exclaimed.  
“what?” John looked at her confused, twisting his face.  
“You. Paul. Paris” She said with a smile.  
” Me. John. Confused” he said in a caveman voice, mocking her.  
  _“John really liked my idea about Paris. That was the city of love, the city they could be completely out with their love. He waited till his birthday and as soon as he had gotten all his birthday money he packed his bags and got going with Paul. To this day I really dunno what he had to do to convince Paul to take a vacation from his previous work and studies to travel with John, but he somehow managed it._  
 _I stayed behind for obvious reasons, but as soon as they came back I could see in their faces that something had happened in Paris. They had grown romantically and Paul even stood up to his father and quit both his studies and job to go back to Hamburg for another gig with John and the band._  
 _Still the big question was; What happened in Paris?”_


	5. Paris

Roxie had asked John that question as soon as she got him alone and with a grin on his face he started, “Paris, it really is the city of love. When we first got there it was a bit weird cause you were still thinking that we were in liddypool, so all our rules were still up, till we stopped at a little cheap bistro and we saw a queer couple just like us and they weren’t having a fucking care in the world! They were kissing, cuddling and holding hands! I could see that Paul was rather uncomfortable and I have to admit that I was too. I had never seen anything like that since Hamburg, and it had been some time. I let him take his time and all, but when I finally tried to grab his hand to walk holding hands, he pulled his hand away! Fuck I got pissed as fuck with him. He had been acting cold, distant and dry to me since we got back from Hamburg, now we were in fucking Paris, I was trying to get things happy and straight again and he was just avoiding it.  
I comforted him on why he was acting that way, but still he tried to cover it, so I said, “why are you fucking making this all complicated? It’s fucking simple” and he shouted back, “oh right, everything is so motherfucking simple to you John lennon.” He tried to walk away but I held him by the arm and again spoke up, “what’s that suppose to mean?”  
He finally opened up, “You think it’s easy?! I was called queer boy, fairy-boy, and various other bleeding nicknames and now I have to just fucking give into the fact that I AM all that they called me!? No, John, it’s not fucking simple! You are  important to me but I’ve been battling the fact that my eyebrows are girly, that my hips make me look curvy like a bird and that a may have had a crush on Elvis all my motherfucking life, and now you come telling me that i‘m just suppose to give into all that I’ve been fighting?! It’s not simple.”  
I had no words. I let him go, knowing that he probably needed some time to himself, but still those words echoed in my mind. I was left sitting in the middle of Paris and still all I could think about was how much of a fucking dick I had been! I had you (Roxie) to help me through me getting my queer out, but he didn’t. I had just thrown the fact that I was queer for him right at him and had expected him to take it and run with it like it was something he was completely okay with.  
I was completely taken but guilt. I got a quick drink on a cheap bistro and looked everywhere for the most beautiful flowers and a little gift for Paul. My heart filled with pain and sorrow as I looked around for the perfect gift, letting me mind worry about what Paulie was doing, if he was alright.  
I made my way to the back alleys of Montmartre, but just as I was getting there I saw Paul crossing the street with his head down, not noticing that there was a car coming right at him. I didn’t think twice, I ran as fast as I could and threw him out of the way of the car and onto the sidewalk.  
He looked up at me as we lied in the sidewalk, his eyes glimmered as he gazed up at me. The look of confusion was still there but somehow it was met with a small touch of a new feeling. I had not seen that special shine in his eyes since we met.  
“come on, let’s sit you down ey?” I said sweetly as I helped him up and carried him to a water-fountain that was placed in the center of the square, he didn’t say a single word all that time. He sat down, but instead of taking a deep breath or doing anything normal for a person that has just been scared half to fucking death to do, he just looked up at me and stared.  
“What?” I said not knowing what was up with him, still he just fucking stared, so I panicked, “look i‘m sorry Paul, I know I messed up but I’m sorry, I’m a dick and you know it-” suddenly he grabbed my jacket by the collar and for the first time HE kissed me! There was an inexpressible feeling of happiness suddenly filling me, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight as I kissed him back with all my love.  
“I love you” Paul vowed with a loving smile.  
He tried to apologize for acting the way he did, but I stopped him, I was the one that needed to apologize and I did, by showing him the things I had gotten him… And by saying about a million times how sorry I was.  
Anyway I had gotten him the flowers, roses, the white ones that I had noticed that Paul liked. His lips opened up into a smile that just seemed to brighten up the whole town, not even the Eifel tower itself was more beautiful, but that was not enough for me, so I handed him the, now a bit crumpled, bag that was hanging on my arm, in it he found the black leather jacket I had gotten for him with the emergency money Julia had given me.  
It was no ordinary leather jacket, it had little golden tips on the collar, on the inside it had J & P screw in golden lining and the one thing that was most important of all, the little box on the right pocket. “are we getting married or something?” he joked as he got the box out of the pocket and opened it. His mouth came down as his eyes met my gift; It was a silver bracelet with a guitar pick, a base guitar and in between them a little heart. It was delicate but just manly enough for Paul to be able to wear it in public without anyone noticing.  
“This is for you to always remember me, no matter where you are.” I smiled as I took the bracelet off the box and put it gently on Paul arm. “Just so when things get tough you have something to remind you that I’ll always be there for ya”  
Before I could come to senses with it his lips were on mine in a kiss the was sweeter then the purest of honey and more passionate than an old Shakespearean poem. We kissed till our lips grew almost raw and the fire of passion within us was too strong to contain. Paul, again to my surprise, took the lead and grabbed my hand , along with his gifts and started running to the old, cheap motel we were staying at. We ran and ran as fast as lightning, not even stopping to say Bonjour to the old lady that took care of the old place.  
From the moment I kicked the door of our room open onward was just…magic.  
The heat inside us finally erupted out of us as we almost ripped each other’s clothes off. I picked Paul up in my arms, letting him cross his new bare legs around my hips as I finished getting his shirt off, not leaving his lips even once.  
As soon as we were bare naked I lied Paul back on to the double, but very tiny, bed we were sharing and just looked down at him. At first he looked denuded but as I whispered ” You look amazing from this angle” He blushed and put his finger sexily onto his mouth, teasing me, “really?” I just smiled and kissed his lips, “are you sure about this Paulie?” He nodded shyly and whispered in a lower tone, into my ear, “I want to be your’s”  
I had done my research, if you know what I mean, about queer sex in Hamburg so I knew just how to do things in a way that Paulie would feel nothing but pleasure.”  
“I promise it won’t hurt my luv” John whispered into Paul’s ear as he moved down his body, letting his long fingers linger on to Paul’s skin sending shivers up and down Paul’s spine and turning him on with more. “will you grab that little bottle on table there for me luv?” John said sweetly but in a little bit more of a husky tone. Paul did as he was told and handed John the bottle, letting his hands fall next to his hips as the butterflies in his stomach went wild.

_“This was my first time with John or in fact with any man, so yeah I was dead nervous! Everybody had told me along my life that queer sex hurt like hell, still John’s voice, touch and just the fact that it was him and no other man that was having me just calmed me down and at the same time turned my inner inferno to super high._   
_My dick pulsed and ached as John prepared his finger, but before I knew it there was a new pressure within me. “HM” I moaned._   
_Soon the pressure grew and grew again. “Paulie it’s gonna probably hurt a little bit now but don’t tense up” He instructed me as he stroked my cheek. At first it was just a little pressure, but then there was a greater intrusion that made the pressure turn into light pain. “Ah john” I moaned again but he quieted me by stroking my cheek and whispering. “It’s only me”_   
_At first the pain stayed and I started to really wonder if I was gonna feel any pleasure whatsoever, but suddenly, with one of John’s more forceful thrust there came a huge wave of a powerful force making my body tense up in the most intense feeling of pleasure, “that’s it john! Again!”_   
_I couldn’t see it because I had my eyes rolled in the back of my head but I could feel his smile, he was probably glimmering in the satisfaction of getting me to start moaning like a bird, but I couldn’t help it some kind of greater power took over me as John slammed into me harder and harder making me scream and howl in pleasure till we finally came together and fell on top of each other._   
_It is no exaggeration of mine that it was beyond anything describable, I felt like something that was always meant to be somehow had finally happened and that for the first time I was whole. Me and John were one. It was right then that I realized that John fucking Winston Lennon was the man for me. It didn’t matter what people were gonna call me or what people were gonna think, because after you have slept with almost half of the female population of Liverpool looking for someone that was special when you find that someone, you hold on to them.”_

Later Roxie wrote in her journal _,”It is funny how all that it takes some time for someone to find what they were looking for is just a simple glance to his side, and for John and Paul it was nothing different. I was happier then ever, my plan had worked! Now all I had to do was sit back and hope to god that nothing ruined it.”_


	6. Fixing the problem.

_“From that point in their lives just seem to fit together perfectly, first we went by to Hamburg and finally got our real break, with that we came back to Liverpool successful and eventually found management with a porch guy called Brian Epstein.”_  
That was what changed everything, he took Roxie off the drums putting in Ringo Starr, a short man with a very big heart and a funny nose, following Roxie’s own suggestion. She became a roadie after John almost made Brian quit over the fact that he was changing the band too much. Like that the most famous line-up of the group, Just renamed The Beatles, had finally taken its form.  
It was all perfect, fame came easy after their first record till 66’ came.  
Roxie quit her job as a roadie to go live with her soon to be husband Benedict. Drugs drive John far apart from the real word and Paul. Vietnam war begins to come up more than just often in interviews and the lads couldn't say what they really think. Tension builds up as John and George begin to want to take a stand on the War issue.  
John’s “we are bigger than Jesus quote blows up. John, Roxie and John’s family begin receiving death threats. Beatles shows begin getting tenser and tenser. They get in trouble in the Philippines. Roxie is shot in the left arm by a jealous fan. Julia and John’s two half sisters are killed by a religious man, due to John’s quote reaching the ears of the KKK.  
A cold wind blew in from the window, the radio mumbled in the background and he inhaled the smoke from his join. His head was in his hand, eyebrows together as he let himself sink into his chair. The darkness of the room filled his soul as the desolation and guilt of his statement filled him. John has never thought that one’s life could spin out of control like his own just had, his relationship with Paul was shit, his friendship with Roxie was weak due to John’s guilt for getting her shot at (which resulted in her losing the complete control of her left hand), he had fought with Mimi about his drug use and lack of religion and, on top of all that, the only person that still was there for him had just been killed along his the rest of his real family.  
He sucked with force onto the join, wanting the smoke to fill him and just expel all his misery and melancholia; however that blessing didn’t come to him. He was left at the mercy of his own mind, which chose to repeat his damned phrase over and over again, just like a satanic verse being chanted in the back of his mind sending him deeper and deeper into his own darkness.  
The hours passed leaving Paul worried over his boyfriend’s state, despite the fact that John had told him to ‘piss off’ before he stormed off to his room on the top floor of the house he and Paul secretly shared.  
Paul was left alone, still in the clothes he wore for Julia’s funeral (which had been earlier that day), eyes baggy and mind exhausted. He sat on the living room couch as he listens mindlessly to his favorite record, letting the King’s smoky voice fill the room and his mind almost letting him forget the tension between him and John. Almost.  
Finally, after debating whether or not to go see if John was okay, he made his way up the round staircase to the second floor. Making his way down the dark, thin hallway to John’s “music” room.  
When the worried one opened the door he found John tensed up, staring blankly into his burned out join. Paul searched his lover’s face for some sign of emotion, but it was in vain, John’s face was, as a white as paper is to an artist, blank, secretive, confusing and most of all terrifying; what was he thinking? What was going through his mind? Was he sad? was he frightened? Was he lonely?  
Paul strolled slowly in John’s direction when John’s eyes shifted his way, inspecting him deeply, glaring deep into his eyes. Still there was something in John’s eyes that scared Paul, a fire that wasn’t there before, a fire not even closely alike the fire Paul saw in bed with him.  
Before Paul’s mind could somehow get around the secretive watch John’s hands had flown on to his neck slamming him against the wall behind him. “Are you in control? Are you happy that you were right?!” He exclaimed in true ferocity.  
There was suddenly an animalistic spirit awaken within both of them. Paul threw John’s body off him and onto the floor and quickly got a hold of his shirt, pulling at it with so much force that it ripped as he was slammed against another wall. “You got what you wanted Lennon YOUR group, right?!” John again fought back by pulling Paul’s hair making the younger one weep, giving John the chance to grab Paul’s suit, ripping it as well, and throw Paul across the room and onto the floor. This time Paul didn’t move, he felt dizzy, his vision darken and senses lost; he had beaten his head against the wall with such force that he was slowly passing out.  
“Paul?” John said still in an angry tone, before he noticed that something was wrong. “Oh god, Paul!” he dashed to Paul, kneeling next to him and quickly taking him in his arms, “Paul! Wake up! Oh god I’m sorry! Wake up!”  
The anger vanished as he realized he had really hurt Paul. He took Paul in his arms and carried him quickly to the kitchen. The short walk down the stairs of the relatively large house seemed to go forever as the guilt sank into him. He had never been abusive with Paul to this extent, yes they had gotten into very bad fights before that ended up with them breaking each others things, but never before had they actually hurt each other on a physical level.  
He sat Paul down gently on the cold counter and quickly got a towel, wetting it and softly putting it on Paul’s face to wake him up, then, once Paul’s eyes began to open softly and he began to come back to himself, he put the wet towel on the part on the back of his head that looked as though it was hurting. Immediately the hurt one grunted coming back completely with the stink of the pain.  
“I’m so sorry Paul” John whispered in a sotto voice as he put light pressure on the spot on Paul’s head. For a moment Paul kept quiet, giving John the impression that he had accepted his apology, but before John’s tense shoulder’s and aching mind could calm down and relax Paul reacted.  
“You’re sorry?!” Paul shouted in a taut voice that echoed on the kitchen tiles like a rapid laser bouncing off various mirrors and hitting John in the end.  
“Yes I am!” John responded angrily but with great remorse in the back of his heart. “I didn’t mean it!”  
“Oh boo hoo” Paul said with a hurting, sarcastic tone getting up and trying to jump off the counter where John had sat him. He jumped, but being as dizzy as he was he fell on the ground tumbling down onto the black and white, cold, tile floor.  
“Paul i‘m sorry. Please forgive me” He said crouching down next to Paul and brushing off his hair from his face, softly, in a forgiving matter. He could not believe that this whole shitty day had happened. First his mum’s funeral now this fight with Paul, still there was no escape from the guilt, because the one person that could be blamed for this was him. ”All I wanted was to try to change the world somehow, but all I did was make our world hell.” John explained with remorse in his weak voice.  
His partner sighed and with his help he sat up against the wall. “John, you can’t just go changing the world like that. If you want a revolution without taking about destruction you need a plan. You need to slowly get the peoples into it. But if you are just gonna explode with change right in everyone’s faces, this is gonna happen and mate you can sure count me out.” he said in a calmer, more friendly, caring voice.  
Those words echo across the multicolored, tiled kitchen and finally made John realize something that was reasonably obvious, but hard for both men to admit. All this time he was trying to do things on his own, speaking up for the band, trying to make people take a stand and fight to stop the war. And all along there was always a voice in the background, a voice that no matter how stupid and hardheaded John got it still stayed there trying to help, trying to guide John and he ignored it every time, till the voice grew tired and distant from him. That voice was Paul. “Paul all I care about is being next to you. Yes I wanna change the world, bring peace to everyone, but even if I managed to get all of that done it would mean nothing unless you were standing next to me, holding my hand and giving me the strength I need”  
Since John started to do drugs and hang around with ‘deeper’ people his and Paul’s relationship had grown colder and colder, to the point that they didn’t even remember what each other’s lips really tasted like. All this time John was dragging the one person he loved the most away, simply because his ego thought he could change the world on his own. “I can’t believe I could have been this much of a fucking dick” he cursed as his face tensed up and his beautiful hazel eyes flooded with tears. “I fucked everything up” he whipped curling up into a ball and sobbing deeply.  
“oh John, don’t cry” Paul hated when John cried, he knew that John always tried to keep his tears back, so when he actually cried it meant that things were bad and they were. ” Look it’s not all your fault, actually none of it is your fault.” he spoke sweetly as he cuddled up next to john, making the sobbing man throw his arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. Paul softly rubbed John’s back as he placed a little kiss on John’s head. “Please don’t cry, I love you and I hate seeing you like this” He softly caressed John’s hair, running his long fingers through his lover’s silky, thick, auburn hair as they hugged tight. “We really fucked up, no Johnny?” he said with a little laugh as a few tears came to his droopy eyes.  
Paul wasn’t completely a saint in all this as well, and he knew that. He was trying to help John, but when John did give in and ask for help he was always too busy with the band or various other things to help him, leaving the one he had been trying to help all along alone.  
“We did” John laughed as well before sniffing and rubbing away his tears.  
“ya know, I got an idea” Paul said holding John’s chin, making him look up at him. “How about we finally use the huge tub upstairs and just relax with it all night? Maybe some wine too” he suggested with a little wink.  
John opened a shinning smile as he softly reached to Paul’s face and softly stroked his cheeks. “I love you, you know that?”  
Paul grinned and softly connected their lips in a kiss. It was meant to be a peck but soon John let his hand go behind Paul’s neck, going into his hair a bit as he turned his head a little to the side and gave the kiss more depth. His tongue slid pass Paul warm, soft lips into his mouth as their heat began to rise.  
“You get the water running, I’ll get the bath stuff” Paul breaking up the kiss as he ran up to their room to get the various bath products they needed. John stayed behind for a bit, but soon smiled to himself at his lover’s gleefulness and ran off to get the tub started.  
The warm water filled the pearl white tube, vapor make the large bathroom smoky and sensual. John sat by the tube watching the water level slowly rise as he dove deep into his mind, thinking.  
Soon Paul arrived in his robe and with his arms full of various bath salts and bubble markers. “Which ones?” he asked putting them all in the sink.  
“You pick” john spoke in a modulated tone of voice as he slid his arms under Paul’s, holding on to his hips from the back. Paul cuddled into John’s warm body, closing his eyes as his whole body relaxed in the true serenity of the moment.  
“Open your eyes, my love” He heard john utter softly against his ear. Once open his eyes met their own image in the mirror in front of them. “You are so beautiful” John again stated smokily as he looked upon the mirror. Their faces almost glowing in peace, Paul’s face looking slightly different from being inverted and both their eye colors shining in the yellowish light of the bathroom wall lamp that gave the whole room a calming atmosphere.  
Paul looked down slightly, grinning as he blushed.”I love you Johnny.” he said upon looking up again, gazing into John’s relaxed eyes through the mirror.  
‘love you too” his lover mouth back with a little grin before kissing his cheek sweetly. “Go on” he winked, taking Paul’s hand and guiding him to the tube. “Just lie back and I’ll get it all ready”  
Paul did as he was told, taking his robe off and entering the tube. John meanwhile chooses the best scented things he could pick out of the pile, he took them over to the tube and kneeled next to where Paul was sitting. “Give us a kiss” he ordered playfully, grinning like a fool.  
Paul took his hand out of the water and cupped John’s chin, pressing their lips very lightly together in a very teasing kiss. He let John get very into his tease before he grabbed a hold of John’s shirt and pulled him with all his clothes still on into the tub. “You little nutter” he said giggling as he looks at his cloth, he grinned at Paul giving him a sexy look and slowly beginning to open his button down shirt.  
“ohhhh a show!” Paul bit his lip as he clapped.  
John teased as much as possible as he removed his soaked clothes. Upon removing his underwear he moved closer to where Paul was letting their skins share heat as their noses brushed softly together and their eyes gazed deep into their souls.  
Soon their mouths were connected, their tongue softly previewing what was to be done with their bodies soon. That night they made love like never before, they had matured together, connected and been practically one, while at the same time they expelled all the renaming tension from their fight in strong, powerful trusted that drove both to heaven and back various times in that same night. They were loving each other like there was no tomorrow, kissing every part of each other’s bodies, getting to know every curve, bump and hair.  
By the end of the night they were left in their bed. Their bodies in their natural state, cheeks flushed, lips red and slightly swollen from the extensive amount of kissing, necks,arms and legs covered and bites and love marks, but on top of all their hands were connected much like there hearts as their renewed love sang deep within them.

Sun and Moon exchange place time and time again as the days and weeks strolled by. The lads eventually grew too much individually and with their own families to be able to stay together, John and Paul being deep into their peace and love every where protest, Ringo was staring a bit of a acting career and George was exploding with songs, which never made the albums.  
By 1969 it all exploded and all four called it quits on the Beatles, fortunately they all remanded friends despite the light money feuds. John and Paul took the opportunity to start an even bigger protest “bed in” both lying in a bed together, all day, during weeks, during that time there were obvious speculation about them, of course, for the time two men lying together in bed was a monstrosity.  
There only response to these obligations was ” everyone is the same so what does it even matter if we are gay, straight or alien?” that phrase only ended up starting a revolution in the gay rights movements giving John and Paul the perfect coming out opportunity.

\--

It was a weirdly hot summer morning in London, the streets were booming with a new excitement, a new since of freedom within the before hidden community. The before colorless streets had found new colors, a rainbow appeared as the dressed up drag queens, gays and everything in between came out of their hiding John and Paul stayed back as the crow gathered up around oxford street, but as soon as the streets filled up they walked out of the cafe they were in.  
The crowd roared as their eyes spotted john and paul, they got out a megaphone and shouted into it with great power’ ” isn’t it fucking tiring? having to hide who you really are all your life? having your friends and family tell you that you really should be getting married? getting a nice little english bird or bloke?” john powerfully chanted into the megaphone before passing it to paul.  
“Today is the day my beautiful friends, we are all gonna shout to the world and come out as who we really are!” He screamed with great, powerful voice. “We are gay!” Both John and Paul spitted out, letting out years of burden from hiding their love. The crowd responded marvelously.  
The happiness and true loving atmosphere filled everyone with a sense that anything could be done, that new power gave Paul the courage to, for the first time in years, grab John’s hip and give him a hot, passionate kiss in public! That moment the crowd lost complete control, everyone cheered for their leaders, ignoring the few teenage girls that were crying due to the fact that they were never gonna marry the two last single beatles.  
From the point on it was magical, there was a band playing swinging music loudly on drums, there were man in various colorful feathers and beads. All of them were kissing, drinking, singing and just having the time of their lives.

 _“That parade was the best bleeding thing I’ve ever been to. Everyone was happy and playing around like a bunch of children in an amusement park! Even the straight “machos” were having a good time. All laughing, smiling and the best part of all that was that I no longer had to hide who I was, I was now able to kiss my love as much as I wanted, when and where I wanted. Also I didn’t have to keep going out with fake girlfriends and cheat birds anymore.”_ \- Paul

The 70’s were a pretty good few years, John and Paul’s solo careers were amazing, there various tours sold thousands of tickets and even with the various fights and various little threats due to their openness, they stayed together.  
All was at peace, the gay pride movement was strong and London had never been more alive, till she came back to their lives 1980.  
She had given up her boyfriend and spend the last 4 year tracking down the last “target” she had to put out to make sure that John or Paul’s lives would not get ended before they were meant to, and she had found him.  
He was living in Hawaii, alone.The last time he had a job or a family was 1966 when he worked at Mcdonald’s and dated a girl that looked like the fake girlfriend John had at the time, according to what Roxie saw he lived off hookers and books about John. She knew that the last event was about to unroll when he went to the money exchange place and got all his cash, apart from an amount perfect to buy a ticket to london, into euros.  
She quickly travelling back to london, knowing that she didn’t have much time before for her plan had to be put in motion.  
The clouds above London cried as Thor sent his thunders through the skies, the wind was savage, blowing the trees with such force that they almost broke in two. All of this was mimicking what was happening in Roxie’s mind, she was about to tell the two men she loved the most to forget her, because she may not come out of this alive and that the killer could win this.

 _“My plan in itself was not actually risky, but knowing that I was dealing with a lunatic and that at any time if he saw me and what I was doing he would remember me from back in the sixties and kill me and come after Johnny and Paulie… well I had to make sure that my babies were ready for the worst.”_ -Roxie

Roxie arrived in London at about 4 am, going right to John and Paul’s place on upper London. The doorbell soon rang confusing both the lovers that were sound asleep upon their bed at this time. “Stay here baby” John cooed Paul in a soft voice as he got up.  
“No, I’m going with you” Paul argued and got behind John as they made their way down the stairs, John got his beat up guitar and lifted it up like a bat, getting ready to hit anything that could come into their house. He opened the door in a swift movement, getting ready to hit Roxie, but stopping on his way.

“Fuck it’s you, girl! I was about to smash this 6 string into your head” John cursed but with a light grin on his sleepy face.

“Come on in Roxie” Paul said with a sleepy smile, but still wondering in the back of his mind why she was back after so many years of leaving them behind to deal with the protests and various threats.

As she walked into the warm, friendly home that was John and Paul’s flat she couldn’t help but miss her life before all this, her life back in the peaceful and irresponsible future, back when her biggest burden was trying to meet Benedict Cumberbatch and get him to marry her and her biggest sadness was not being able to afford Paul’s concert.

“You have to forget me” She explained to John and Paul over and over again the reasons she had backing her request, but still they just argued and battled with her as she fought the desire to just give up.

“Don’t do it, not for us! He’ll never get us” John shouted at Roxie in a greatly worried voice, letting the tremble in his tone show Roxie the horror in his mind. Roxie was the last thing John had of his past, apart from Paul, and he was not just about to let her put her life on the line for him.

“Will you listen to me!?” She shouted in anger, keeping her voice strong, unlike his breaking soul. All she wanted to do was latch onto the lovers and never let them go, but she had to do this. All this time she knew this day would come, the day that she had to prove just how important John is to her.

“I’m doing this no matter what you two think, so just forget me! Leave me! Forget I ever came into your lives!” With those words time ran, days flashed by like in a movie, taking her back to Hawaii and back on her plan.

The 8th of December flashed into her world, she walked into the big, white and cold airport, dressed completely in old clothes that made her gender questionable. Moments passed like pages of a high tension book and soon she was in the climax of her plan.

She stood behind her target, his heart plumped her blood through her body faster and faster as the man in front of her put his bag down. The bag was small, black and leather, a complete twin of Roxie own bag, except for one thing, it’s content.

The man’s bag was filled with books and various Beatle-and mostly John- related items, inside Roxie’s bag lied a single small box, but inside that box was a live bomb she had made with the help of some people she met in Hawaii.

When the man turned to take his keys and various other things out of his pockets she quickly put her bag where his was and passed quickly through the metal detector getting on the other side and taking the man’s bag (which she had made sure that got on the metal detector before her’s.) Swiftly she got her shoes and her new bag, making sure to put a little tag with her name on the bag just so there were no questions.

Just as she was about to turn the hall she hears her plan work, screams and shouts. She rushed back to look, that was her mistake.

Little did she know that her enemy had been noticing her constant presence wherever he was, not only that, but when the policeman turn him to handcuff him, he saw her. At that moment her heart stopped.

His eyes were like hell’s hottest fire on her own, the burning sensation of anger mixed with the desire to have her revenge done by her own hands mixed inside her mind as she faced the only human in the world she truly hated, right in the eye.  
That day he was sent to jail as a terrorist and sentenced to 30 years in jail. Those were the best years.

During that period Roxie finally had a life. She moved into the flat next to John and Paul after getting back together with Benedict, eventually she married him and together they had two little boys, Martin and Chistopher. Soon, after gay marriage was made legal in Britain, John and Paul also got married in a lonely white wedding set in a beautiful snowy day. A few years after the wedding John and Paul adopted a little girl, Mary Elizabeth Julia.

The two families were closer than ever, the kids were always playing together, Benedict was always inviting John and Paul over to watch his movie and John always invited Benedict and Roxie over to listen to their new songs.

Paradise was made true during those years, till one night.

Roxie was walking back from the BBC studio where she worked after a late night editing and writing when suddenly all she heard was “time to wake up Roxie” and it all went light. Her whole universe seemed to be shattered into light, when suddenly her eyes focused and she found herself in her old room, baker street like wallpaper, computer, tv, posters of Sherlock Holmes, Beatles, Klaine, it was all back.

“i‘ve called you twice darling, don’t make me call again” said her mum in her usual jean shorts and white shirt with a grin on her face and headphone in her ear.

Was it all a dream? The whole mission?  
That question would somehow remain in her mind forever but there was one thing she was certain, Mission Mclennon was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to tell me what you thing in the comments!


End file.
